HELLO FANBOY!
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Apa yang kamu lakukan jika satu kelas dengan bias mu seperti Kim Junmyeon? Pingsan seperti Yixing? Atau duduk kalem menyanyikan lagu mereka? Mendekati akhir tahun dan liburan panjang. Semua bisa terjadi jika adanya JODOH dan TAKDIR. SULAY MOOD ON INDONESIA/TWOSHOOT!/CHAP 2 END/SPECIAL 1 CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Thank you 2016

Welcome 2017

 **Hello Fanboy!**

 **Twoshoot!**

 **SULAY**

 **YAOI**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o aka B3ST**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _The most important day Is the day_

 _decide you're good enough for you_

 _It's the day you set yourself free_

 _Thank God for fantastic 2016_

 _Hope 2017 more peaceful for all of us!_

… **.**

Pagi yang paling indah untuk seorang penikmat musik kpop adalah ketika kita membuka mata dan mendengar suara alarm ponsel lagu kpop kegemaran kita. Seorang namja yang masih meringkuk dalam selimut putihnya sama sekali tidak bergerak mendengar nyaring alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Tubuhnya memang tidak bergerak tapi pendengarannya tajam mengikuti alunan musik yang semakin lama semakin keras itu. Bibir Yixing tersenyum seiring dengan _line_ lirik bias nya bernyanyi.

" Yak..Yak..Yak! Matikan alarm mu atau kubuang ponselmu!." Seru Baekhyun kepada Yixing

Yixing masih diam didalam selimutnya, tidak menjawab ataupun menuruti kemauan Baekhyun. Hingga namja cantik itu memasang wajah murkanya dan menarik selimut Yixing. Hingga terlihat wajah tolol yang di pasang Yixing.

" Aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Matikan alarm nya Yixing!."

" Hu! Dasar kau tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua tau."

" Kau memang lebih tua tapi kelakuanmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil. Cepat matikan!." Seru Baekhyun dengan suara delapan oktaf nya.

" Ne..Ne.."

Yixing akhirnya mengambil ponselnya, tersenyum pada ponselnya dan mematikan alarmnya.

" Maafkan aku oppa. Nanti kita lanjut lagi yah." Ucap Yixing masih tersenyum tolol pada ponselnya

" Dasar gila. Kau tahu tidak ada laki-laki yang mengucapkan oppa pada laki-laki."

" Ada! Seungri! Dia panggil G Dragon dengan sebutan Oppa. Kau tahu Seungri? Kau tahu G Dragon? Aaaa aku bisa gila mengingat mereka."

" Kau memang sudah gila!." Ucap Baekhyun sinis

" Biarin. Paling tidak aku tidak memakai celana dalam wanita sepertimu!." Ucap Yixing

" Apa kau bilang? A-aku tidak pakai celana dalam wanita tau!." Ucap Baekhyun panik

" Lalu yang kau cuci itu punya siapa? Kau curi punya orang?." Tanya Yixing memancing

" Berisik! Dasar pengintip."

" Siapa yang mengintip. Kau sendiri jemur di dekat handuk ku."

Baekhyun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yixing dengan mulut yang masih mengomel. Yixing tertawa melihat sahabatnya. Walau mereka sama-sama sedikit lemah lembut dan sering berkelahi, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun menanggapinya dengan serius. Satu jam kelahi dan satu jam berikutnya saling mencari. Tidak ada Yixing tanpa Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Yixing menatap dinding kamarnya yang dipenuhi poster group kesukaannya dan poster bias nya. Hal yang setiap hari ia lakukan ketika bangun tidur dan sebelum tidur malam.

" Good morning oppa. Mari kita taklukan dunia! Fighting!." Ucap Yixing semangat

Berbeda dengan dinding depan hadapannya di sebelah kiri dindingnya terletak tiga boneka yang menyerupai bias nya. Yixing sangat menyukai B3ST, ia hafal semua lagu-lagu mereka, membeli semua _merchandies_ hingga menonton semua pertunjukan mereka. Yixing rela tidak masuk dalam kelas untuk streaming berjam-jam menungu group kesayangannya tampil, padahal ia sudah tahu dan hafal bahwa group itu akan menjadi penutup acara. Walaupun dia sangat _fanboy_ pada B3ST tapi ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal diluar kewajaran. Ia tidak pernah memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Oppa kecuali di dalam kamarnya dan hanya Baekhyun sahabatnya yang tahu. Jika menonton konser dan pertunjukan mereka secara _live_ Yixing sangat terlihat _cool_ untuk seorang _fanboy._ Ia hanya sibuk memotret bias nya dan menyanyikan lagu mereka dengan pelan. Sangat berbeda jauh ketika dirinya mulai memasuki kamar pribadinya. Seketika ia akan kesurupan setan B3ST yang diyakini Baekhyun bersemayam di kamar Yixing.

Setelah mandi dengan diiringi lima lagu B3ST, akhirnya Yixing kini berada di depan meja makan. Memakan dengan tenang sereal nya bersama Baekhyun yang akhirnya bisa menikmati nuansa paginya dengan rileks. Melihat Yixing yang sudah siap memakan serealnya, Baekhyun menghampiri Yixing. Duduk didepannya dan memandanginya dengan tajam. Begitu juga dengan Yixing yang memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Dua orang itu kini memegang buku kecil yang sedari tadi sudah berada di dalam kantong celana mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun membuka buku nya dan mencentang beberapa hal.

" Nilai matematika 90 _done!_."

Kini Yixing juga membuka bukunya ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

" Berlari pagi 10 kali dalam sebulan _done!._ "

Mata Baekhyun yang semula mengarah ke Yixing kini menuju bukunya kembali.

" Pacaran dengan seseorang yang lebih tinggi daripada aku _done!_."

" _Whaat!_." Teriak Yixing dengan mata melotot

" Apa sih teriak-teriak." Omel Baekhyun

" Ka-Kau benar punya pacar? Siapa?!." Tanya Yixing histeris

" Haha jangan remehkan aku yah. Tuh si pemain bas disekolah kita..."

" PARK CHANYEOL?!." Teriak Yixing lagi

" Haha ne." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah merona

" Hiks kau tega. Bahkan aku tidak tahu." Ucap Yixing

" Makanya kau itu jangan sibuk dengan B3ST saja! Aku di depan matamu tidak kau pedulikan." Ucap Baekhyun merajuk

" Ne..Ne hiks."

" Ok selanjutnya _cheklist_ 2016 mu?."

" Er… mempunyai pacar.. _not clear…"_ ucap Yixing pelan

" Haha makan tuh B3ST mu!." Ucap Baekhyun sinis

" Waee! Mereka tidak salah apa-apa. Aku saja yang malas mencari."

" Haha terserah!. Mendapat beasiswa _done!."_

" Hiks aku semakin ingin menangis. Sekolah di luar negeri… _not clear_ Huaaa." Teriak Yixing menangis.

Baekhyun yang menatap Yixing dengan pandangan aneh nya hanya mendiami pria manja di depannya itu. Ia tahu Yixing selalu mempunyai harapan yang sangat muluk-muluk. Ia ingin mempunyai pacar laki-laki, tapi yang dilakukannya hanya melihat poster sambil memainkan boneka bias nya. Daripada keluar berkenalan dengan namja-namja yang menarik. Dan satu lagi ia ingin bersekolah di luar negeri tapi kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya jauh dari kata pantas. Mendekat akhir tahun seperti ini biasanya mereka berdua melihat kembali _cheklist_ untuk memastikan jika keinginan dan harapan mereka tercapai atau tidak. Tinggal 2 bulan lagi mendekati akhir tahun. Dan tampaknya _cheklist_ mereka harus ditutup.

" Yixing kau tahu daripada kau menangis tidak tentu arah. Lebih baik sekarang kau lihat antara dua itu mana yang mungkin kau gapai?."

" Untuk apa?."

" Ya setidaknya kau harus bisa menggapainya. Ya minimal sebuah usaha."

" Er sepertinya aku lebih mampu bersekolah diluar negeri." Ucap Yixing yakin

" Er.. Baiklah, kalau begitu pergi les bahasa inggris yang terbaik di negara ini."

" Untuk apa?"

" Apa kau kurang sadar bahwa kemampuan bahasa inggrismu jauh dibawah rata-rata!." Teriak Baekhyun emosi

" Masa sih? Hmm baiklah, mana tempat les paling mahal di Seoul?." Tanya Yixing percaya diri

Baekhyun menatap Yixing kesal, kadang kala sahabatnya ini bisa menjadi menjengkelkan dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Yixing daripada menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. Ia sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol, kekasih yang baru ia dapatkan dengan penuh perjuangan yang berat. Ia tidak hanya bersaing dengan laki-laki lucu lainnya tetapi juga dengan wanita-wanita yang menggilai pria nya itu. Yixing hanya diam melongo melihat kepergian Baekhyun, diluar kegilaannya pada B3ST dia hanyalah seorang yang kesepian. Perhatiannya teralih ke bukunya yang di depannya terdapat foto biasnya.

" Kalau Baekhyun sudah punya pacar, yang jomblo bisa apa Junmyeon oppa!." Rengek Yixing seakan meminta saran pada biasnya itu.

Yixing mengambil ponselnya, mulai mencari tempat kursus yang bagus dan menjanjikan hasil yang cepat. Paling tidak dengan kegiatannya ini dia bisa mengisi waktu luangnya, Yixing yakin dia akan bisa bersekolah di luar negeri ada ataupun tanpa beasiswa. Yixing harusnya berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena ia lahir sebagai anak orang kaya. Ibu nya selalu memanjakannya, tidak pernah ada kata tidak ada dalam hidupnya. Yixing dengan _royal_ membeli semua yang berhubungan dengan kegemarannya pada musik kpop. Membeli album lebih dari satu hanya agar group yang ia sukai penjualannya meningkat, membeli boneka-boneka Junmyeon biasnya dalam berbagai ukuran. Yixing yang boros dengan segala pengeluarannya. Apa yang dia inginkan selalu dituruti, termasuk ketika ia meminta rumah untuk ditempati berdua dengan Baekhyun sahabatnya itu.

Tangan Yixing masih mengscroll dan mendapatkan satu tempat bergensi, dalam kotak pendapat yang ia baca, disana tempat les berbagai artis kpop. Tanpa pikir panjang Yixing langsung menghubungi contact person untuk mengatur jadwal dirinya, berapapun biaya yang harus ia bayar. Yang penting tempat duduk di les nya pernah di duduki artis kpop. Pikirnya kekanak-kanakan, syukur-syukur jika dia bisa sekelas dengan salah satu penyanyi kegemarannya.

… **..**

 **Dorm B3ST**

Ruangan yang sepi dan rapi, itulah yang pertama kali dijumpai ketika Sehun si maknae masuk ke dalam dorm mereka. Bukan karena para anggota B3ST adalah orang-orang yang pendiam dan rapi. Melainkan karena semalaman ruangan mereka dibersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan akibat terlalu kotor dan sekarang para anggota yang pemalas itu masih tertidur kecuali Sehun yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Ya Sehun adalah anggota paling muda dan masih bersekolah.

" Banguun Hyung banguun." Teriak Sehun di toa yang biasa digunakan untuk mengumpulkan anggota.

Walau nama group mereka B3ST atau tulisan alay dari BEST, personil mereka bukanlah tiga melainkan ada delapan. Cuma mereka terbagi menjadi tiga bagian yaitu Jongin dan Sehun sebagai lead dancer, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sebagai lead vocal, Minseok, Tao dan Kris sebagai rapper. Mungkin tulisan tiga itu bisa melambangkan pembagian mereka.

Kini dorm yang semula tenang itu berubah menjadi ramai seperti pasar, kelima hyung yang dipanggil Sehun tadi keluar dari berbagai pintu kamar mereka. Walaupun Sehun seorang maknae dia memiliki peranan penting di dalam dorm. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengganggunya. Konser mereka bisa batal hanya karena Sehun tidak merajuk tidak mau tampil. Dan itu pernah terjadi sekali, ia harus di pujuk mati-matian oleh manajer mereka hingga akhirnya putus asa dan meminta Lucan si pelatih vokal mereka datang dan membujuk Sehun untuk tampil. Acara yang semula berlangsung jam tujuh malam akhirnya molor hingga jam sembilan malam karena tingkah si maknae satu itu.

Jongin seorang yang paling keras di group itu sering menyalahkan Junmyeon karena ia terlalu sayang pada Sehun. Sehingga Sehun menjadi manja seperti ini. Junmyeon selaku _leader_ memang tidak bisa marah pada Sehun. Ia selalu kasihan pada Sehun yang tidak bisa menikmati masa sekolahnya karena harus menjalani berbagai macam latihan dan _tour_ mereka.

" Kau sudah pulang." Sapa Junmyeon

" Ne. Mana makananku?." Tanya Sehun terus terang

" Kyungsoo masaklah, kasihan Sehun dia baru pulang sekolah dan lapar." Pinta Junmyeon

" Oh memangnya aku ibu nya." Ucap Kyungsoo pedas

Kyungsoo anggota yang terkenal memiliki mulut dan tangan yang pedas. Sehun sendiri pernah merasakan demam dua hari karena terkena pukulan dari tangan Kyungsoo. Sejak saat itu Sehun tidak pernah mengerjai Hyung bermata bulat itu. Sehun sangat heran, bagaimana caranya Jongin bisa tidak pernah berkelahi dengan Kyungsoo padahal mereka satu kamar. Jongin memang tidak usil seperti dirinya, tapi bukan berarti Jongin tidak pernah melakukan hal yang menjengkelkan untuk Kyungsoo. Sehun merasa, Kyungsoo punya sejuta rasa sabar untuk Jongin tetapi tidak untuk anggota lainnya apalagi dirinya.

" Beli sajalah Hyung." Ucap Sehun tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo marah

" Aku bisa bangkrut kalau kalian makan diluar terus. Kita harus berhemat, pengeluaran kita semakin banyak belum lagi untuk nanti kita _tour_ keliling Amerika." Ceramah Junmyeon

Apa yang di hasilkan dari ceramah Junmyeon 30 menit lalu selain untuk latihan otot mulut Junmyeon, kini setiap anggota memegang pizza yang dipesan Sehun yang dibayar oleh Junmyeon. Ketujuh anggota itu memang tidak pernah hidup susah, beruntung mereka memiliki _leader_ yang kaya raya.

Minseok dan Jongdae sedang memakan pizza mereka berdua saling bercerita tidak mempedulikan yang lain, seakan asik dengan dunia mereka berdua. Sedangkan Kris dan Tao saling mengoper toping pizza. Tao yang tidak menyukai paprika memberikanya ke pizza milik Kris. Lain lagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tampak menguasai Pizza dengan cepat-cepat memakan nya agar dapat menambah lagi. Sedangkan Sehun dan Junmyeon, orang yang seharusnya berperan penting atas order pizza itu hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan para anggota lainnya.

" Kau makanlah tadi katanya lapar." Ujar Junmyeon

" Tidak jadi. Aku sudah kenyang melihat cara Jongin makan." Ucap Sehun

Jongin yang merasa terpanggil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun dengan mulut yang penuh dan kedua tangan yang masing-masing tengah memegang pizza.

" Aopa?." Tanya Jongin dengan mulut penuh pizza

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjut saja." Ucap Sehun geli.

Junmyeon akhirnya menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, membaca pesan dari manajer mereka yang memberitahu acara mereka selanjutnya. Junmyeon membacakan isi pesan itu kuat-kuat agar pesonilnya juga tahu jadwal mereka.

" Rabu 02.00 PM Music Bank, Jumat 12.00 PM acara amal, sabtu _private english_ Junmyeon." Junmyeon kembali membaca isi pesan itu, baru kali ini sepertinya ia menerima pesan seperti ini. Les bahasa inggris? Untuk apa. Semua tahu bahwa kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya terbaik di groupnya. Bahkan jika ada yang harus menerima les bahasa Inggris orang itu adalah Minseok. Dengan percaya diri Junmyeon menelepon manajer nya. Ia yakin bahwa ada kesalahan dalam isi pesan itu.

" Halo Hyung, yang les bahasa inggris itu kau maksud untuk Minseok? Atau Jongin?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Apa katamu? Kenapa aku?." Ucap Minseok murka

" Akho ugah napa." Ucap Jongin dengan mulut penuhnya

" Apa? Er benarkah? Tidak salah? Baiklah." Junmyeon menutup teleponnya.

" Kenapa?." Tanya Kris kalem

" Yang les bahasa inggris itu memang aku. Karena nanti di _tour_ ke Amerika aku akan interview dengan beberapa stasiun radio dan tv lokal Amerika." Ucap Junmyeon

" Wah hebat." Ucap Chen

" Ne, karena itu mereka meminta aku memperlancar bahasa Inggrisku. Tapi kenapa bukan kau?." Ucap Junmyeon mengarah ke Kris

" Kau _leader_ nya _man._ Sudah terima saja." Ucap Kris bijak.

Junmyeon hanya bisa terdiam, setiap weekend mereka memang tidak menerima jadwal karena Sehun yang tidak bersekolah akan kembalin kerumah dan menikmati hidupnya sebagai anak dan remaja, anggota yang lain juga akan memutuskan pulang kerumah untuk tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orangtua nya. Begitu juga Junmyeon, minggu ini seharusnya jadwal bermain golf bersama ayahnya. Mau tidak mau dia harus membatalkan jadwal olahraga kegemarannya itu. Junmyeon memang terlahir di keluarga kaya raya, tapi ia tidak pernah minta perlakuan istimewa dari agensi nya. Ia memang mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari ayahnya, tapi Junmyeon tidak pernah membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna. Ia lebih memilih menabungnya ataupun menggunakannya untuk mentraktir anggotanya.

Ponsel Junmyeon bergetar mendandakan sebuah pesan masuk, Junmyeon membaca isi pesan yang menyebutkan dimana lokasi ia akan mulai pempelancar bahasa inggrisnya.

" GYTen... Inikan tempat Minho kemarin." Ucap Junmyeon pelan membicarakan sahabatnya yang juga menjadi _leader_ di group lain.

" Wah hebat hyung. Itu tempat terbaik di Seoul. Aku yakin cuma sampai 8 kali pertemuan kau pasti sudah sangat-sangat lancar." Ucap Kyungsoo memberikan semangat

" Aku rasa dia hanya butuh 3 kali pertemuan saja. Kau lupa berapa _genius_ nya _leader_ kita itu?." Ucap Kris

" Ya aku rasa 3-4 pertemuan saja sudah cukup. Agar jadwal weekend ku bisa kembali, lagipula sebentar lagi kan tahun baru. Kita akan merayakan nya di pantai. Bagaimana?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Terserah saja, idemu selalu terbaik." Ucap Jongdae

" Ok kalau begitu akan kuminta manajer mengkosongkan jadwal kita di tahun baru ini." Ucap Junmyeon yang disambut dengan sorakan bahagia anggota lainnya.

...

Junmyeon menatap tajam manajernya yang tampak sedikit takut karena kesalahan yang ia buat. Ia lupa memesan VIP _class_ untuk Junmyeon, sehingga seluruh kelas VIP sudah penuh. Tersisa _special class_ untuk dua orang. Akhirnya si manajer mencoba menghubungi pihak agensi berharap ada _recommend_ artis lainnya untuk satu ruangan bersama Junmyeon nantinya. Setelah percakapan yang lumayan berat, karena diselingi oleh tatapan Junmyeon. Akhirnya si manajer meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke kantong celananya.

" Er maaf Junmyeon, group lain sudah _full_ jadwal karena sudah mendekati akhir tahun. Sepertinya kau akan bersama orang lain di kelas. Tapi tenang, tempat ini kan mahal aku rasa tidak orang sembarangan bisa mendaftar disini." Ucap si manajer

" Kenapa tidak anak B3ST saja?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak bisa Junmyeon, aku hanya seorang manajer bukan CEO kalian. Kita semua punya prosedur. Dan pihak agensi hanya meminta kau. Kudengar sih jatah setiap group memang hanya untuk _leader_ nya saja." Ucap si manajer bisik-bisik.

" Hmm mau bagaimana lagi. Ya sudah kapan aku mulai?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Sabtu ini Junmyeon, jangan lupa." Ucap manajer

Beda Junmyeon di dorm beda juga Junmyeon di luar. Di luar dan di atas _stage,_ Junmyeon terkenal sebagai _leader_ yang berkharisma. Jarang tersenyum dan terlihat _cool_ walau hanya dengan gerakan matanya. Sudah dua tahun ini dia menjadi _leader_ favorit versi para penggemar Kpop.

.

.

Yixing menunjukkan formulir pendaftaran online yang sudah ia isi berikut dengan bukti pembayaran pada administrasi tempatnya mendaftar online. Untuk sebuah tempat terkenal dan mahal, memang tempat ini sangat nyaman untuk Yixing. Yixing membayangkan di tempat tunggu ini pernah artis-artis Kpop keluar masuk. Ia membayangkan si kharismatik Junmyeon pernah belajar disini, tentu ia pernah belajar disini mengingat kemampuan bahasa Inggris Junmyeon yang cukup bagus. Yixing dibuat senyum-senyum sendiri akibat pikirannya.

" Permisi.. permisi.." ucap wanita di depan Yixing

" Eh iya.. bagaimana?." Tanya Yixing

" Baik kau sudah boleh masuk sabtu ini di _special class_ seperti yang kau daftarkan. Maaf karna kau orang umum ini ada beberapa syarat yang harus kau tanda tangani terlebih dahulu." Ucap wanita itu lagi sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas

Yixing mengambil lembarannya dan mulai membacanya.

" Tidak boleh membicarakan apapun yang terjadi di kelas ketika berada di luar, tidak membawa ponsel,kamera, alat perekam apapun ke dalam kelas, menjaga privasy rekan artis baik sekelas ataupun tidak, tidak melakukan tindakan tidak menyenangkan baik di dalam kelas maupun diluar kelas kepada rekan artis..."

Yixing terus membaca syaratnya, bukan semakin capek malah semakin semangat membacanya.

" Sudah ditanda tangani?." Tanya wanita itu melihat Yixing selesai membaca syarat

" Apa ini berarti aku akan satu kelas dengan artis?." Tanya Yixing semangat

" Er mungkin saja." Ucap wanita itu

" Hmm ok." Ucap Yixing mengembalikan sisi _cool_ nya. Orang lain tidak boleh tahu jika ia adalah _fanboy_ akut.

Yixing menadatangani surat perjanjian itu kemudian di scan dan masuk dalam segala administrasi onlinenya. Dalam diam nya yang tenang, rasanya Yixing ingin menari-nari. Paling tidak ia akan sekelas dengan artis, siapapun itu. Di dalam hatinya Yixing bersorak dan tertawa heboh. Ia berjanji akan mencium pipi Baekhyun karena sahabatnya itulah ia memikirkan untuk mengambil les.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tertidur di dalam mobil yang membawanya menuju tempat les nya, ia hanya diminta untuk mempelancar saja. Walau itu akhirnya ia harus memulai dari awal lesnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia akan sekelas dengan seorang laki-laki. Ya laki-laki paling tidak lebih kalem dari wanita. Pikir Junmyeon.

Dengan celana jeans hitam dan baju putih yang sederhana Yixing berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Walau ia tidak tahu ia akan sekelas dengan siapa, tapi paling tidak dandananya tidak norak. Didalam kelas yang nyaman itu hanya terdapat dua meja dan kursi. Sepertinya pengajar harus berdiri selama dua jam mengajarinya. Pikir Yixing.

Yixing mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi, memeriksa jam di tangannya. Setidaknya seharusnya mereka sudah mulai sekarang.

 **Clek**

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang laki-laki pengajar yang membawa alat _procesor._ Matanya menatap Yixing yang senyum riang kepadanya. Pengajar itu menilai Yixing, dengan cermat seakan penasaran dengannya.

" Bukan artis ya?." Tanya pengajar

" Ha?." Ucap Yixing

" Pasti bukan. Siapa namamu? Kalau begitu kita tunggu satu lagi ya."

" Yixing. Oh baiklah."

Kini Yixing menunggu dengan bosan, ia mulai sedikit risih akibat si pengajar masih memandanginya.

 **Clek**

Pintu terbuka lagi, masuk seorang laki-laki memakai topi menutupi matanya. Ia memandang ke bawah tidak memperhatikan isi ruangan. Tubuhnya yang memakai jaket hitam dan celana hitam itu langsung ia senderkan di kursi. Yixing memandangi rekan sekelasnya, walau ia belum yakin sekali siapa pemilik tubuh disampingnya. Tapi ia hafal aroma yang digunakan si namja itu, itu adalah parfum Dior dengan aroma casual. Parfum yang pernah dibelinya karena biasnya menggunakan parfum itu. Ya Junmyeon. Yixing semakin deg-degan melihat tampilan pria disampingnya. Apa mungkin setan B3ST yang bersarang di kamarnya mengikutinya sampai kelas ini. Sehingga ia menjadi gila bayangan Junmyeon biasnya.

" Baiklah kita mulaikan saja. Boleh di lepas topinya?. Perkenalkan aku Eunkwang."

Yixing tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan si pengajar, matanya terus mengarah ke sosok disebelahnya yang dengan dramatis membuka topinya. Junmyeon menyibakkan rambutny keatas. Mengarahkan rambutnya menuju _comma hair_ dan meletakkan topinya di mejanya. Kaki Yixing bergetar hebat melihat penampilan lelaki disebelahnya. Ini terlalu dekat antara dirinya yang seorang _fanboy_ dengan bias nya. Bahkan jika ia bisa menenangkan dirinya ia bisa mendengar alunan nafas Junmyeon yang seperti lagu kegemarannya dalam group Junmyeon. Meja Yixing ikut bergetar mengikuti hentakan kakinya yang sudah seperti orang kesurupan.

" Yixing? Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Eunkwang

 _Tidak jangan memandangiku tidak jangan tolong jangaan!._ Teriak Yixing dalam hati

Terlambat sorot mata hitam Junmyeon kini menatap dirinya yang masih bersikap aneh itu. Junmyeon melihat Yixing dengan tatapan aneh, ia tidak tahu mengapa laki-laki disebelahnya itu bertindak seperti ini.

" Kau sakit?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Kyaaak Oppa!." Teriak Yixing akhirnya

" O..Oppa?." Junmyeon sedikit ketakutan melihat kelakuan pria disebelahnya.

" Kim Junmyeon! _Give me B give me 3 give me S give me T Im a team For B3ST!_ Kyaaa.."

Selanjutnya yang diketahui Yixing adalah suara panggilan dari pengajarnya Eunkwang sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _Tidaak jangan pingsan sekarang tidaaak.._ teriak Yixing dalam hati

.

.

.

" Bagaimana bisa hyung tidak tahu kalau aku sekelas dengan _fanboy_ B3ST? Dan hyung tadi tahu dia memanggilku dengan sebutan apa? Oppa! Bayangkan seorang namja bisa menyebutkan panggilan itu kepadaku."

Yixing perlahan membuka matanya, kepalanya masih pusing dan matanya terasa berat. Tampaknya akibat terlalu gembira ataupun badannya tidak sanggup menerima keterkejutan ini ia jatuh pingsan. Dengan matanya yang masih lemah ia mencoba mengingat. Hal terakhir yang ia ketahui adalah ia sekelas dengan Kim Junmyeon, bias nya dalam dunia Kpop. Mata kecil Yixing langsung mencari Junmyeon yang suaranya masih terdengar mengalun merdu ketika berbicara via telepon itu.

Yixing menangkap sosok Junmyeon sedang duduk membelakanginya dengan ponsel masih setia di telinganya, Yixing mencoba mengajak jantungnya berdamai. Ia tidak akan jatuh pingsan lagi. Cukup sekali dan itu sudah sangat memalukan. Dia adalah _fanboy!_ Bukan _fangirl_. Setidaknya ia harus bisa lebih mengontrol dirinya seperti biasa berada diluar kamarnya.

 _Enyahlah kau setan B3ST, kembalilah kau ke kamar jangan ikuti aku jangaan OMG! OMG! Junmyeon akan membalikkan badannya. Aku harus apa? Apa pura-pura tidur atau..._

Terlambat, Junmyeon telah membalikkan badannya dan kini menatap Yixing yang sedang bertarung dengan isi hatinya sendiri. Junmyeon seperti memikirkan sesuatu, dan dengan helaan nafas akhirnya ia mulai berbicara.

" Hai kurasa kau _fans_ dari group ku..."

 _Iya eh tidaak lebih tepatnya aku fans dirimu! You're my bias!._ Teriak isi hati Yixing lagi

" Aku jarang berjumpa langsung dengan _fanboy_. Tapi terimakasih sudah menjadi _fans_ kami. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi kepalamu sedikit terbentur..."

 _Ya Junmyeon kepalaku sudah terbentur error sejak lama, sejak kau mulai debut! Apa kau tahu Junmyeoon._

"...kurasa kepalamu sedikit sakit."

 _Memang kepala, otak ku semua sakit itu kata sahabatku Baekhyun. Sakit karena mu kyaaak._

" Er Yixing? Kau Yixing kan? Tadi pengajar Eunkwang memberitahukan namamu."

 _J-J-Junmyeon oppa memanggil namaku. Apa aku masih pingsan?._

Junmyeon akhirnya menjentikkan jarinya di mata Yixing karena tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Yixing. Dengan tatapan kosong dan mulut yang menganga lebar yang disuguhkan Yixing kepada bias nya itu.

" Eh iya aku Yixing. Maaf..Maaf aku tadi pingsan."

" Oh baiklah, aku takut benturan tadi mengakibatkan kau jadi seperti ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?."

" Ne." Jawab Yakin Yixing

Hati Yixing berbunga-bunga mendengar Junmyeon yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia merasa Junmyeon memang seorang yang perhatian dan dewasa seperti sosok yang ditampilkan nya di depan umum.

" Hari ini kita tidak jadi belajar bahasa Inggrisnya, sebagai ganti besok kita akan belajar selama empat jam.."

 _Jangankan empat jam, dua puluh empat jam nonstop juga aku sanggup._ Yakin hati Yixing

" Oh ba-baiklah." Ucap Yixing

" Ok aku tinggal dulu yah, sampai berjumpa lagi besok."

 _Aku akan menginap disini! Menunggu sampai waktu kita berjumpa lagi._

" Baiklah, aku juga mau pulang." Ucap Yixing pelan

Akhirnya Yixing dan Junmyeon keluar dari ruangan kesehatan itu, Junmyeon yang sudah mengambil ponselnya langsung menuju keluar tempat mobil yang menjemputnya. Yixing melihatnya hingga bayangan Junmyeon tidak terlihat lagi didepan matanya. Ternyata interaksi Junmyeon sama seperti yang ditampilkan di depan umum. Ia sangat ramah dan dewasa. Yixing melamun jauh memikirkan Junmyeon yang sudah berlalu bersama mobil hitam.

 **TBC**

… **..**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _ **Maaf belum bisa post lanjutan The Killers malah buat FF Sulay lain lagi T.T**_

 _ **Ini FF judul terakhir di 2016 aku yang cuma 2 eps aja**_

 _ **Maaf juga kalau ceritanya agak ga seru wkwk T.T**_

 _ **The Killers masih dikerjain cuma belum selesai daripada buru-buru n bikin bingung**_

 _ **Jadi mending aku belum upload mianhe hiks hiks**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you 2016

Welcome 2017

 **Hello Fanboy!**

 **Twoshoot!**

 **SULAY**

 **YAOI**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o aka B3ST**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _The most important day Is the day_

 _decide you're good enough for you_

 _It's the day you set yourself free_

 _Thank God for fantastic 2016_

 _Hope 2017 more peaceful for all of us!_

… **.**

Dengan penuh semangat Yixing membereskan buku-buku kedalam tas nya, bahkan ia bangun sebelum alarm dalam ponselnya berbunyi. Baekhyun yang melihatnya dengan aneh di depan pintu kamarnya. Yixing menggunakan baju terbaik dan terbersihnya, lengkap dengan kaos kaki polkadot hitam putih kesukaanya ia melangkah ke kiri dan kekanan. Baekhyun hafal gaya Yixing seperti ini, kalau tidak ingin menonton konser dia B3ST ataupun sekedar melihat di luar jalan studio televisi yang akan menayangi B3ST.

" Kau mau kemana?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Les bahasa inggris." Jawab Yixing masih bercermin

" Ha? Yakin? Tumben heboh." Ucap Baekhyun penasaran

" Iyadong. Karena aku jomblo jadi kupikir-pikir sebaiknya aku mulai memperhatikan penampilan jika keluar rumah." Ucap Yixing

" Tumben pikirannya maju." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian meninggalkan pintu kamar Yixing.

Baekhyun memang merasa bahwa Yixing seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu hal dengannya, Baekhyun mengenal Yixing luar dalam. Ia bahkan bisa menebak warna apa yang akan digunakan Yixing pada hari-hari. Yixing seorang yang gampang ketahuan, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jika ia bahagia ia akan memakai warna cerah, jika ia sedang bingung ia akan memilih warna hitam atau putih, baju-baju spesialnya hanya akan digunakan jika hari itu berhubungan dengan kesukaannya B3ST ataupun Kim Junmyeon bias nya, dan jika sedih Yixing akan memakai kaos yang kebesaran dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dan hari ini Yixing menggunakan baju spesialnya untuk pergi ke les. Baekhyun jadi mencurigai sesuatu hal.

" Jangan-jangan dia tidak jadi les malah pergi ke acara B3ST nya itu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Yixing tersenyum melihat kepergian Baekhyun, ia sudah memikirkan sebaiknya kabar bahwa ia sekelas dengan Junmyeon tidak akan disampaikan ke sahabatnya itu. Yixing mempunyai alasan pertama yaitu karena perjanjian di tempat les nya, kedua dia tidak ingin merusak momen dirinya bersama Junmyeon. Baekhyun bukan penggila musik kpop seperti dirinya. Mungkin saja nanti Baekhyun malah menertawakan Junmyeon yang juga ikut les bahasa Inggris seperti dirinya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa kemampuan bahasa Inggris Junmyeon sudah bagus, pasti yang ia pikirkan bahwa Junmyeon sama seperti dirinya tidak mampu berbahasa Inggris dengan baik. Karena demi rasa mempertahankan harga diri biasny Yixing memilih tidak memberitahukan kabar bahagia itu pada Baekhyun. Yixing memandangi postsr Kim Junmyeon yang paling terbesar di kamarnya.

" Tenang oppa, aku akan menutup semua rahasia kelam mu. Demi tumpah darahku kuberjanji." Ucap Yixing segenap dirinya.

Yixing mengambil tas nya, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Memang dia pergi terlalu cepat hari ini, ini pun sudah dia tahan sejak semalam. Ia ingin pergi secepat mungkin menunggu Junmyeon untuk puas memandanginya empat jam _nonstop_.

 **Dorm B3ST**

Dengan tidak semangat Junmyeon meletakkan kakinya di sandaran sofa. Tubuhnya terlentang menutup mata, dorm sudah sepi karena beberapa personil lainnya sudah pergi kerumah mereka masing-masing pada _weekend_. Memang tidak semua personil sudah pergi, masih tinggal Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Kris yang masih di dalam dorm. Menurut rencana Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan menghabiskan _weekend_ mereka ke taman hiburan saja seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Kris yang keluarganya berada di luar Korea memilih menghabiskan waktu _weekend_ nya kadang pergi ke rumah personil lainnya ataupun pergi ngegym di area agensi nya. Kris sangat suka mengunjungi rumah Junmyeon, selain karena orangtua mereka berteman. Hobi Kris dan Junmyeon tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, Kris juga menyukai Golf ataupun sekedar meminum teh di perkarangan belakang. Para pesonil B3ST lainnya mengatakan bahwa Kris dan Junmyeon adalah pangeran dari keluarga kaya raya. Walaupun Junmyeon tidak selalu mengakui dia anak orang kaya seperti Kris, semua personil tahu kemana mereka selalu meminta traktir. Junmyeon memiliki hati yang baik. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia sedikit sombong dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

Di dalam agensi untuk orang yang tidak memgenal siapa Junmyeon merek mengira Junmyeon sebagai seorang yang sombong. Junmyeon memang tidak menyukai menegur orang yang tidak ia kenal, ia lebih suka orang yang yang datang kepadanya mengajaknya berkenalan. Junmyeon juga hanya berteman dengan personil B3ST dan para _leader_ di group lain, ia jarang bertegur sapa dengan artis lain apalagi artis-artis baru. Tetapi tidak jika ia sedang bertemu _fans_ nya. Junmyeon akan berubah menjadi seorang yang ramah dan perhatian. Beberapa artis di agensinya mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon seorang yang bermuka dua. Tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani mengatakan itu di depannya, B3ST menjadi group yang paling banyak peminatnya. Baik di Korea maupun diluar, malah ia satu-satunya group yang akan mengadakan _tour_ keliling Amerika.

Sesungguhnya sifat Junmyeon itu dikarenakan dia anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya, jaman kecil yang tidak memiliki teman dan masuk dalam agensi karena desakan ibu nya yang menginginkan anaknya terkenal. Maka masa muda Junmyeon hanya di isi dengan latihan berbagai _talent_. Hal yang membuat dua dalam dua dirinya timbul yaitu _skill_ yang bagus dan kurang sosialnya dirinya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memulai pertemanan, pertama kalinya ia mendengar curhat dari seorang kawan adalah ketika Sehun rekan sekamarnya bercerita tentang nilai matematikanya yang turun. Dibalik kehidupannya yang gemerlap sesungguhnya Junmyeon hanyalah seorang yang kesepian.

" Kau tidak jadi pergi les?." Tanya Kris yang sudah memakai jaket untuk pergi ngegym.

" Sudah jam berapa ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

Kris menunjukkan jam di tangannya dan Junmyeon pun bangkit dari sofanya. Ia memang belum terlambat tapi ia berharap tidak datang terlalu lama. Empat jam di kelas bersama pria yang pingsan setelah menyebutnya oppa. Sungguh hal yang tidak ingin Junmyeon rasakan untuk _weekend_ ini. Junmyeon mengambil ponselnya, Kris dan dirinya akan pergi berlainan arah itu artinya manajer mereka harus mengantarkan lebih cepat.

" Halo Hyung kau dimana?, Apa? Mengapa mendadak sekali. Baiklah aku akan mencari supir pengganti nanti."

Junmyeon mematikan ponselnya melirik kearah Kris yang meminta penjelasan

" Ada apa?." Tanya Kris

" Hyung Min izin sampai tahun baru, saudaranya ada yang terkena musibah di luar Seoul."

" Jadi kita bagaimana?." Tanya Kris panic

" Manajer pengganti ada, Cuma dia tidak bisa selalu menemani kita. Jadi kurasa kita harus mencari supir pengganti saja. Tidak mungkin kita yang menyetir sendirian. Resiko terlalu besar."

" Hmm Begitu."

" Kau bisa kan pergi Gym dengan mobilmu dulu? Aku akan pergi dengan mobilku sendiri juga. Besok baru kucari peganti supir untuk kita."

" Tidak masalah, aku juga rindu menyetir sendiri." Ucap Kris sambil pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon.

" Ingat berhati-hatilah!." Teriak Junmyeon

" Hyung.. kau pakai mobil mu? Boleh kami pinjam?." Tanya Jongin manja

" Kalian mau kemana?." Tanya Junmyeon melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

" Kami mau keluar. Boleh ya hyung.. boleh ya…" pujuk Jongin

" Hmm baiklah. Tapi hantarkan dulu aku ke tempat les dan empat jam lagi nanti jemput aku. Ok?."

" Siaaap." Jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahagia

Mungkin Junmyeon seorang yang sombong, tapi ia seorang yang baik hati apalagi untuk adik-adiknya di B3ST. Apapun benda yang ia miliki sudah seperti milik bersama di dorm. Bahkan beberapa kali kartu ATM pribadinya ditinggalkannya kepada Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo yang berbelanja dan memasak di dorm. Kyungsoo berandai jika saja kartu kredit Junmyeon juga bisa dia gunakan mungin dia sudah berbelanja segala macam perabotan memasak, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin karena kartu kredit lebih personal pemakaiannya. Memerlukan tanda tangan dan sebagainya.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat les, Junmyeon kembali memejamkan matanya. Pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di tempat duduk depan. Ia sudah lama sadar bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin lebih dari sekedar hubungan _brotherhood_ dalam group. Tapi Junmyeon yang sebagai _leader_ seharusnya bisa melarang hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Tapi Junmyeon tetaplah seorang Junmyeon, yang tidak tega kepada adik-adiknya di group. Karena di dalam group B3ST inilah ia merasakan mempunyai adik dan saudara. Karena Junmyeon adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Lagipula ia beranggapan tidak ada salahnya jika Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

" Hyung, kenapa hari ini kau les sampai empat jam?." Tanya Kyungsoo yang akhirnya melepaskan tangan Jongin agar dia bisa mengendarai mobil dengan benar.

" Oh… aku lupa menceritakan pada kalian, kau tahu aku sekelas dengan _fanboy_ B3ST."

" Mwo? Kok bisa?." Ucap Jongin kaget

" Entahlah, aku rasa dia bukan artis. Kalian tahu yang lebih parah lagi?." Ucap Junmyeon

" Apa Hyung?."

" Dia memanggilku Oppa! Dan dia pingsan setelah meneriakkan yel-yel fans kita."

" HAHAHA." Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin kini tertawa keras

" Kenapa kalian ketawa?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Kami rasa les bahasa Inggris mu ini benar-benar akan menarik hyung." Ucap Jongin mengelap air mata akibat tertawanya.

" Hmm.. Aku terpaksa harus bersikap ramah padahal kita tidak sedang jumpa _fans._ Kadang aku lelah juga." Ucap Junmyeon

" Sabar lah hyung, kau kan tahu hanya kau yang terkenal punya senyum malaikat di group kita. Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa kau sesungguhnya devil bukan angel." Ucap Kyungsoo pedas

" Dasar kau ini.." ucap Junmyeon melempar botol minuman ke arah Kyungsoo.

" Hahaha." Tawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo lagi

… **.**

Di ruangan dingin itu sudah hampir sejam lebih Yixing menunggu kelasnya untuk dimulai, ia memang sengaja datang lebih awal mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Junmyeon. Kali ini dia tidak boleh lagi tampil norak di depan Junmyeon, termasuk memanggil Junmyeon dengan sebutan Oppa ataupun pingsan dihadapan Junmyeon. Dia adalah _fanboy_ yang _cool._ Itu yang diyakinkan Yixing sejak sejam yang lalu.

 **Clek**

Pintu terbuka masuklah Eunkwang selaku pengajar dengan membawa kursi untuk dirinya, dibelakangnya tampilah seorang pangeran tidak-tidak bukan pangeran melainkan raja bagi hati Yixing. Kim Junmyeon masuk dan memberikan senyumannya pada Yixing.

 _Dia hanya tersenyum,bukan menciumku apalagi menarik bajuku tidak-tidak. Enyahlah kau setan B3ST pulang sana ke kamar ku jangan ikuti akuu!._ Teriak Yixing dalam hatinya

Yixing membalas senyum Junmyeon yang semula ia sudah berlatih tersenyum kecil malah senyum dengan seluruh gigi terlihat ditampilkannya. Rusak semua _image fanboy cool_ yang dibangun Yixing dari sejam yang lalu.

" Baik karena kemarin er.. terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak disangka-sangka. Maka hari ini kita akan memulai pelajaran sekarang."

Tidak ada yang menyahut baik Yixing ataupun Junmyeon, Junmyeon memusatkan pikirannya ke Eunkwang, berharap empat jam itu akan berlalu dengan cepat. Sedangkan Yixing mencoba membawa pikirannya ke les bahasa Inggrisnya sedangkan si setan B3ST tidak juga niat kembali ke kamarnya. Isi pikirannya yang disebut sebagai setan B3ST itu sibuk menyuruhnya untuk menatap Junmyeon puas-puas, Yixing beharap empat jam itu akan berlangsung lama. Kalau perlu sampai malam tiba.

" Bagaimana? Apa ada pertanyaan?." Tanya Eunkwang akhirnya setelah _season_ pengajaran, pelatihan dan pengucapan selama empat jam.

Yixing yang tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan Junmyeon secara ajaib dapat mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari Eunkwang. Pengucapannya saja yang belum terlalu fasih, tidak seperti Junmyeon yang dengan mudah mengerjakan semua yang diminta Eunkwang.

" Tidak." Ucap Junmyeon bersiap akan pergi

Yixing yang menyadari pertemuan ini akan segera berakhir langsung buru-buru menunjuk tangannya.

" Ya Yixing." Ucap Eunkwang

" Er..Er.. bisa ajarin aku lagi tentang _spell?."_

" Ya untuk penyebutan yang mana?." Tanya Eunkwang lagi

" Semuanya." Ucap Yixing

" Apa? Semuanya?." Ucap Junmyeon putus asa

" Er.. Kalau tidak semua juga tidak apa. Tapi bisakah diulang kembali?. Kumohon." Ucap Yixing

" Bagaimana Junmyeon? Apa kau ada jadwal berikutnya?."

" Tidak silahkan jelaskan saja." Ucap Junmyeon sabar

Akhirnya pertemuan itu menambah beberapa menit kedepan, Yixing sangat bahagia paling tidak ia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Junmyeon. Sedikit curi-curi pandang kepada Junmyeon. Yixing dan Junmyeon mengambil ponsel mereka di tempat yang tersedia. Junmyeon memeriksa beberapa pesan masuk yang rupanya dari Jongin, karena ia tidak bisa mengabari Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta ditambah ulah Yixing yang meminta beberapa menit tambahan membuat dirinya ditinggal Jongin. Jongin menanyakan posisi Junmyeon dan di pesan berikutnya karena tidak adanya balasan, Jongin mengira Junmyeon telah pulang duluan ke dorm mereka.

Junmyeon terduduk, memikirkan apa sebaiknya ia naik taxi ataupun menelepon manajer nya untuk meminta jemputan.

" Junmyeon.. belum pulang?." Tanya Yixing ramah

" Oh silahkan pulang duluan. Aku masih menunggu jemputan." Jawab Junmyeon dengan senyuman. Junmyeon harus menjaga _image_ nya sebagai _leader_ terbaik.

" Ayo kuantar. Aku membawa mobil dan aku tahu alamatmu."

 _Bahkan aku juga tahu kamarmu letaknya dimana lengkap dengan tempat tidur dan selimut putih yang pernah ditampilkan di acara show group mu oppa._ Sambung isi hati Yixing

" Oh tidak usah. Akan kutunggu saja. Tapi terimakasih." Jawab Junmyeon

" Tidak apa-apa, ayo kuantarkan. Ayo.." ucap Yixing menarik tangan Junmyeon

Mau tidak mau kini Junmyeon berada di samping Yixing yang mengemudikan mobilnya dalam sepi. Sungguh Junmyeon tidak mau menerima ajakan Yixing, tetapi berhubung tangannya sakit di tarik Yixing, juga karena ia ingin mereda emosinya kepaxa Yixing dan beginilah dirinya duduk disebelah Yixing yang dengan gugup membawa mobilnya.

" Kau yakin bisa mengemudi?." Tanya Junmyeon cemas akan keselamatannya

" Ne..Ne tentu. Er kau mau hidupkan musik? Aku takut kau akan bosan karena musikku dimobil hanya dari group mu saja." Ucap Yixing polos

" Kau sangat setia." Ucap Junmyeon memeriksa daftar mp3 mobil Yixing.

 _Iya oppa aku paling setia di dunia ini. Nikahi aku oppa._ Bisik pikiran Yixing

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan pikirannya, berusaha menghilangkan setan B3ST yang kini bersarang di pikirannya. Junmyeon masih memeriksa MP3 Yixing, memutarkan sebuah lagu yang sedikit _mellow._

" Eh ini lagu lama kalian." Ucap Yixing sambil mengenyahkan pikirannya yang terus memintanya mencumbu Junmyeon.

" Ne, ini favorit ku. Lagu ini dibuat oleh Jongdae ketika kami semua sedang tertimpa sebuah musibah."

" Musibah? Aku tidak tahu hal itu." Ucap Yixing penasaran

" Ya memang cuma kami dan manajer yang tahu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh baiklah. Kau sangat baik, pantas kau mendapatkan _best leader_ dua kali." Ucap Yixing semangat

" Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Junmyeon cuek

Yixing tetap tersenyum melihat dan mendengar suara Junmyeon, ingin rasanya ia tidak mengendarai mobil nya untuk tetap fokus melihat Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang mulai sedikit risih mencoba mengalihkan penglihatannya ke luar jendela mobil Yixing. Ia belum pernah dilihat seperti ini dengan laki-laki. Selain itu Junmyeon juga merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, ia yang tidak suka berbicara dengan orang asing kini malah berbicara banyak dengan teman les nya yang dia tidak tahu siapa.

" Er apa susah jadi seorang _leader?."_ Tanya Yixing memulai pertanyaan lagi

" Lumayan."

" Apa pendapatmu tentang er fans mu yang laki-laki?. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Ucap Yixing

" Kalau masih batas wajar ya boleh-boleh saja. Malah aku senang kami mempunyai banyak fans." Jawab Junmyeon

" Batas tidak wajar seperti apa?." Tanya Yixing

" Ya paling tidak seperti kau mendengarkan musik kami. Rata-rata _fanboy_ kan hanya seperti itu."

" Oh begitu." Ucap Yixing sedikit sedih

Yixing diam mendengar jawaban Junmyeon, apa memang benar perkataan Baekhyun tentang dirinya yang sudah jauh dibatas tidak wajar itu. Apa hanya _fangirl_ yang terlihat wajar mengoleksi boneka bias nya ataupun kamarnya penuh dengan poster-poster laki-laki idolanya.

" Apa benar Sehun adalah bayi di B3ST?." Tanya Yixing lagi mencairkan suasana hatinya.

" Dia memang makne tapi dia lebih dewasa dari Jongin. Maaf apa ini sebuah wawancara?." Tanya Junmyeon kesal akhirnya

"Hehe tidak juga. Eh ini lagu kesukaanku, sebenarnya semua kesukaanku tapi ini paling yang aku suka." Ucap Yixing membesar volume musik.

Junmyeon langsung melirik Yixing yang ikut bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musik.

" Jangan bilang kalau aku ini bias mu?." Tanya Junmyeon tajam

" Er.. kenapa kau tanya itu."

" Ini lagu yang aku ciptakan dan aku mendapatkan banyak _line_ dilagu ini. Rata-rata _fans_ pribadiku menyukai lagu ini.

" A-Aku menyukai semua lagu kalian." Ucap Yixing gugup

" Jujur saja." Ucap Junmyeon mendekatkan dirinya ke Yixing

 _Mati aku mati aku jangan pingsan please jangan pingsan, stay cool Yixing stay cool._

" Tidak Junmyeon. Semua sama menurutku haha." Jawab Yixing

" Baguslah, karena akan sangat aneh jika aku mempunyai seorang _fanboy_. Cukup B3ST saja yang mempunyai _fanboy_." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon akhirnya menarik lagi badannya dari Yixing dan menatap luar kembali. Yixing terpaksa tidak jujur pada Junmyeon setelah mendengar perkataan dari Junmyeon, ia takut Junmyeon akan takut dengannya dan menganggapnya aneh. Ia merasa dirinya akan lebih baik jika seorang _fangirl_. Seorang wanita wajar jika menyukai seorang Junmyeon hingga menggilainya. Tapi apa kabar dengan dirinya yang seorang _fanboy_ bisa-bisa Junmyeon meminta berhenti di tengah jalan karena takut dengan dirinya.

Yixing menghela napasnya, menjadi seorang _fanboy_ tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Salah sedikit bukan hanya penilaian orang yang akan _judge_ sebagai manusia aneh, bisa-bisa bias sendiri juga akan takut dengan diri kita sendiri. Menyimpan semua perasaan kekaguman dalam hati lebih aman, asal Junmyeon masih satu kelas dengannya.

" Ok sampai." Ucap Yixing

" Terimakasih. Oh iya apa kau bersekolah atau bekerja?."

" A-Aku? Aku sedang libur sekolah."

" Bagus, apa kau mau pekerjaan sampai akhir tahun?."

" Pekerjaan?."

" Ne. sebagai supir kami?."

" Tentu aku mau. Kapan bisa mulai?." Tanya Yixing bersemangat

" Besok pagi. Dan waktu bekerjamu sampai jadwal kami selesai."

 _Dua puluh empat jam juga aku sanggup._ Isi pikiran Yixing.

" Baiklah, besok aku akan kesini lagi pagi-pagi. Terimakasih atas pekerjaannya."

" Bukan masalah. Baiklah aku masuk dulu."

" Oh silahkan." Ucap Yixing segera membalikkan mobilnya dan terus pergi sebelum Junmyeon masuk ke dalam dorm nya.

Junmyeon menatap mobil Yixing yang pergi dengan buru-buru, menilai apa dirinya salah mengatakan sesuatu. Apa tawaran menjadi supir untuk Yixing dirasa sangat merendahkan. Bahkan Junmyeon tidak tahu siapa Yixing, benar kata manajernya bukan sembarangan orang bisa masuk dalam tempat les itu. Tapi Yixing juga tidak menolak pekerjaan itu toh.

" Ah dia memang aneh." Ucap Junmyeon akhirnya.

…

Dengan hati-hati Yixing membuka satu persatu poster di kamarnya, hal yang sangat melelahkan karena hampir seluruh dinding Yixing dipenuhi poster. Meletakkannya di dalam kardus begitu juga dengan koleksi boneka Junmyeon dalam berbagai ukuran. Baekhyun yang melihat aktivitas tidak wajar Yixing itu melototkan matanya. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk Yixing melepas poster-poster B3ST dan Kim Junmyeon yang ia sayangi itu.

" Apa aku tidak salah lihat?." Tanya Baekhyun heboh

" Tidak."

" K-Kau kenapa? Sakit? Ingin pergi dari dunia ini? Atau kau akan pindah karena di kejar renternir?."

" Tidak semuanya Baekhyun."

" Lalu?."

" Entahlah, mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti menggilai mereka."

" Demi belalai Chanyeol yang panjang! Itu tidak mungkin."

" Mungkin saja. Dan apa belalai? Memang Chanyeol berubah jadi gajah? Atau dia punya penyakit menyerupai gajah?."

" Lupakan!.. _so_ kau mau apakan koleksi mu ini?."

" Mungkin akan kuletakkan di gudang dahulu. Aku tidak akan sanggup membakar atau membuangnya." Ucap Yixing

" Ok pertama saran dariku jangan setengah-setengah kedua kita tidak punya gudang Yixing!."

" Ada, kamarmu haha."

" Tidaaak!."

" Ayolah sebentar saja sampai hatiku rela untuk membuangnya."

" Sebentar saja ok."

" Janji. Aku takut jika kuletakkan di kamar aku tidak akan bisa _move on_."

" Hmm baiklah."

" Gomawo… Eh aku ada berita bahagia." Ucap Yixing

" Apa yang lebih bahagia selain kau sudah sadar dari B3ST?."

" Hais kau ini. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan Baekhyun!."

" Pekerjaan?."

" Iya pekerjaan."

" Sejak kapan kau mencari kerja?."

" Er sebenarnya tidak mencari tapi datang sendiri. Cuma sampai akhir tahun baru saja sih."

" Oh ya? Kau bekerja jadi apa? Model? Anak magang di perusahaan?..."

" Supir."

" WHAAT?!. _Fix_ kau gila Yixing. Apa jadinya kalau ibumu tahu kau bekerja sebagai supir?."

" Makanya jangan sampai tahu."

" Yixing.. apa kau tengah berhutang? Atau kau…"

" Ani. Aku baik-baik saja Baekhyun. Ku mohon, dukung aku ok."

" Hmm.. Terserahmu saja."

" Yay!."

Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan apa yang telah mengubah Yixing sedemikian rupa. Ditambah lagi dengan keinginan Yixing untuk bekerja, seorang Yixing bekerja? Sebagai supir? Entah dimana letak kesadaran Yixing.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Yixing sudah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya untuk menuju dorm B3ST, sudah sejak semalam seperti biasa akan berjumpa dengan Junmyeon ia tidak bisa tidur. Pintu dorm masih tertutup rapat, Yixing menduga memang sehari-hari pintu mereka akan tertutup rapat. Ada beberapa penjaga melihat Yixing dengan pandangan menilai.

" Maaf cari siapa?."

" Saya sudah punya janji dengan Junmyeon, saya supir baru B3ST."

" Bisa tunggu sebentar? Saya akan menghubungi kedalam dorm." Ucap si penjaga lagi

Yixing menunggu di dalam mobilnya, melihat ke arah depan dorm yang terdapat dua mobil panjang yang biasa digunakan oleh anak-anak B3ST. Yixing sangat hafal apapun yang berhubungan dengan B3ST, ia tahu dimana biasa posisi antara Junmyeon hingga Sehun di dalam mobil.

" Baiklah kau boleh masuk." Ucap si penjaga

" Terimakasih." Ucap Yixing semangat.

Yixing masuk ke dalam perkaranagn dorm, menunggu di dalam mobil berperang dengan setan B3ST nya didalam pikirannya. Pikirannya ingin ia masuk ke dalam kamar Junmyeon menarik selimutnya ataupun tidur disebelah Junmyeon, sedangkan dirinya tidak ingin momen menjadi supir batal karena tingkah anehnya sebagai _fanboy_ akut.

Pintu dorm terbuka, terlihat Sehun salah satu personil B3ST membawa sekantong sampah dan memberikannya kepada si penjaga.

 _OMG si bayi!._ Teriak Yixing dalam hati

"Permisi.." Akhirnya Yixing keluar dari mobilnya

" Siapa ya?." Tanya Sehun

" Aku supir baru kalian. Kenalkan namaku Yixing."

" Oh, kau dari agensi?."

" Tidak, Junmyeon yang menawariku kerja ini."

" Kenal Junmyeon hyung darimana?."

" Aku rekan les nya."

" Oh yang pingsan itu? Kau sangat terkenal di dorm kami. Ayo masuk." Ajak Sehun semangat

 _Kampreeet bagaimana mereka mengenalku sebagai yang pingsan di kelas._ Teriak pikiran Yixing ngenes

Pertama kalinya Yixing masuk dalam dorm B3ST, lapang luas dan…berantakan. Bahkan kamar Baekhyun lebih rapi disbanding ruangan depan dorm ini. Yixing meringis melihat pemadangan yang tersaji didepannya. Jongin dengan muka bantalnya memakai celana pendek menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak untuknya. Minseok yang sedang menonton televisi dengan popcorn ditangannya, beberapa tumpahan popcorn tampak mengiasi pinggiran dirinya. Dan Jongdae yang memakan tumpahan Popcorn dengan mata yang terpusat ke televise juga.

" Hyung.. Kenalkan ini Yixing _fanboy_ kita yang pingsan di kelas setelah meneriakkan yel-yel kita." Suara Sehun bergema melalui toa

Ya toa! Yixing melotot ngeri melihat Sehun yang tampak bahagia mengumumkan kedatangannya bagai menyambut kedatangan penghibur untuk mereka. Seketika baik Kyungsoo, Jongin matanya langsung terpusat ke Yixing, begitu juga dengan Minseok dan Jongdae.

" A-A-Annyeong.." ucap Yixing

 **Bruk**

 **Taak**

 **Bruk**

Kini Yixing dikerumuni mereka, Yixing menelan ludahnya. Tidak pernah ia pikirkan bahwa ia sedekat ini dengan personil group yang ia sukai. Malah kini mereka yang melihat Yixing secara lekat-lekat.

" Aku penasaran bagaimana yel-yel kita dinyanyikan oleh _fanboy_." Ucap Jongin

" Aku juga." Tambah Sehun secara bangsat

Yixing mungkin rasanya tidak bisa berdiri lagi, Minseok memandanginya seperti menarik, seperti Yixing adalah alien yang baru saja masuk kedalam dorm mereka.

" Sehun. Berisik sekali, kalian kenapa belum siap. Cepat lima menit lagi kita pergi." Ucap Junmyeon yang muncul dari arah kamarnya.

Yixing rasanya ingin mencium bibir Junmyeon eh bukan tapi tangan Junmyeon karena berhasil menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu ini. Walau sesungguhnya Yixing berhak marah karena Junmyeon lah ia jadi terkenal di personil B3ST sebagai _fanboy_ yang pingsan.

" Ini jadwal kami, nanti kau antarkan Sehun ke mall. Usahakan dia tidak dikenali umum."

Yixing diam, menyembunyikan Sehun pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan kulit putih memancar-mancar bagaikan berlian terkena matahari. Bagaimana cara terbaik untuk melakukannya. Tidak mungkin benar-benar mustahil.

" Bagaimana bisa?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Tentu bisa." Ucap Yixing dalam hatinya teriak sendiri mendengar keputusannya

" Baiklah bagus."

" Boleh kulihat kertas jadwalnya?."

" Tentu ini untukmu."

Junmyeon menyerahkan kertas jadwal kepada Yixing, Yixing membacanya dengan semangat dan matanya melotot besar membaca tempat mall yang akan dikunjunginya bersama Sehun nanti.

" _The Green Mall_?."

" Apa? Oh iya mall yang nanti kau akan pergi dengan Sehun. Ada masalah?."

" Ti-Tidak." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon meninggalkan Yixing untuk duduk di sofa tempat Minseok dan Jongdae tadi menonton televisi. Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih diam melamunkan tentang jadwal B3ST. Sesungguhnya Yixing memiliki alasan mengapa ia terkejut, _The Green Mall_ merupakan mall milik keluarga Yixing, dan ia yakin ibunya sebagai pengelola berada disana. Walau tipis kemungkinan mereka akan berjumpa.

.

.

.

Yixing mengemudikan mobil yang lumayan besar untuk mengangkut delapan personil B3STdan dirinya. Seperti yang di duga Yixing anak-anak B3ST sangat lucu dan asik. Kecuali Junmyeon yang banyak diam dan tidak senyum. Seingat Yixing daritadi ia berjumpa Junmyeon ia belum melihat dirinya senyum. Padahal biasanya Junmyeon sangat hangat dan memiliki seyuman yang menawan. Yixing berpikiran kemungkinan Junmyeon memiliki masalah.

Yixing yang berperan sebagai supir hanya diam menunggu di mobil, para anggota yang sudah memasuki tempat acara untuk melakukan perfom mereka. Padahal biasanya Yixing tidak pernah ketinggalan melihat perfom B3ST. Menjadi supir dari kelompok yang ia sukai jauh lebih mengasikan, apalagi ia bisa bersebelahan dengan Junmyeon.

 **Teet teet**

Sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Yixing, terlihat nama Ibu nya meneleponnya. Dengan malas Yixing mengangkat telepon dari ibunya itu.

" Halo Eomma.."

" Yixing kenapa kau tidak menghubungi eomma akhir-akhir ini? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau punya masalah?."

Yixing menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya, sudah kebiasaan eomma nya ketika berbicara dengannya di ponsel dengan suara keras seakan anaknya itu tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataannya.

" Eomma, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf kalau _weekend_ ini aku dan Baekhyun tidak sempat mampir kerumah. Baekhyun tengah sibuk dan aku sedang mengikuti les bahasa Inggris."

" Benarkah?! Anak eomma memang pintar. Tidak apa eomma paham kalian sibuk semua, tapi hari ini kau bisa mendatangiku di mall? Kita harus _meet up_ aku sangat merindukanmu."

" Ne..Ne aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi hari ini aku sedang sibuk sekali eomma. Aku-aku er lagi membantu Baekhyun menyelesaikan _project_ nya." Alasan Yixing

" Uh kau ini. Baiklah tapi janji minggu depan luangkan waktu untuk ku okay?."

" Ne Eomma. Baiklah jaga kesehatanmu eomma _bye bye._ "

Yixing menutup ponselnya menghela napas karena telah berbohong dengan ibunya, tidak menyadari bahwa Junmyeon dan Sehun tengah menungguinya menelepon. Sehun dengan usilnya mengoncangkan mobil sehingga tubuh Yixing tergoncang.

" Gempaa! Tidaak Gempa! Tolong! Tuhan maafkan aku! Aku baru berbohong pada Eomma..Eomma maafkan aku hiks Eomma.." Teriak Yixing panik

" HAHAHA." Sehun yang tidak kuat menahan tawanya kini menertawakan Yixing yang masih memandanginya dengan airmata.

" Sehun sudah." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi dia lucu sekali hyung. Haha."

" Hiks apa kalian mengerjaiku?." Tanya Yixing polos

" Aegoo maafkan aku. Sudah jangan menangis." Pujuk Sehun

Yixing mengelap airmatanya menatap malu pada Junmyeon dan Sehun yang menatapnya.

" Yixing, kau ganti bawa mobil manajer kami. Kami akan menunggu di jadwal berikutnya bersama manajer dengan mobil ini. Dan kau pergi dengan Sehun ke mall." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baiklah." Ucap Yixing keluar dari mobil

.

.

Sepanjang jalan dengan Sehun, Yixing hanya diam membayangkan Junmyeon yang tidak satu mobil dengannya. Junmyeon masih tidak tersenyum seperti biasa yang ia lihat di acara B3ST. Yixing semakin penasaran apakah Junmyeon memiliki masalah yang berat. Sehun yang masih tertawa jika melihat wajah Yixing kini bisa dengan tenang memakai jaket dan topinya. Yixing menghela napas melihat Sehun. Mau Sehun di masukin dalam karung pun ia akan tetap ketahuan.

" Er Sehun ssi, di mall kau mau ke mana nya?."

" Kantornya tentunya. Aku akan menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dengan mall itu."

" Oh.. Kenapa hanya dirimu?."

" Entah aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Sehun polos

" Hmm baiklah, kalau mau ke kantornya lebih baik kita lewat belakang saja agar tidak ketahuan banyak orang."

" Kau tahu denah mall itu? Aku tidak mau tersesat."

" Kita coba saja." Ucap Yixing tidak yakin

Mobil yang dikendarai Yixing berhenti di parkiran khusus untuk pekerja kantor pemasaran di mall itu, beberapa penjaga mulai melihat mobil Yixing dan menghampirinya. Yixing memutar otak bagaimana masuk kedalam lewat jalur kantor tanpa melibatkan ibunya.

" Maaf permisi, mau berbelanja? Parkir di atas saja Tuan."

" Er tidak.. bagaimana ya.. kau kenal dia?." Tanya Yixing menunjuk Sehun yang sudah memakai topi dan kacamatanya.

" Eh?." Ucap si penjaga aneh

" Sehun ssi, lepaskan topi dan kacamata."

Sehun menuruti perkataan Yixing, melepaskan topi dan kacamatanya serta tersenyum manis pada si penjaga.

" Siapa ya?." Ucap si penjaga

" Oh Sehun personil B3ST paling muda kelahiran 1994, _lead dancer_ penyuka warna hitam dan putih." Ucap Yixing mengebu pada si penjaga

" B3ST? Oh ya aku tahu _tick tick boom bout to blow…"_ nyanyi si penjaga

" _Yeah Hold up hold up hold up…"_ sambung Yixing heboh

" Yixing.. Yixing.." tegur Sehun menunjuk jam nya.

" Oh iya. Jadi kami bisa masuk kan? Dia akan menandatangani suatu kerjasama dengan mall ini." Ucap Yixing setelah setan B3ST nya enyah

" Oh silahkan. Letakkan saja mobilmu disini biar ku parkirkan." Ucap si penjaga ramah

" Gomawo!." Ucap Yixing

Tanpa mengenakan topi dan kacamata Sehun kini masuk kedalam mall melalui jalur pegawai. Yixing tetap mengawalnya, karena ia akan memastikan Sehun sampai di tempat tujuan dengan aman. Yixing tahu walaupun tidak pernah terucapkan, Junmyeon sangat menyayangi Sehun lebih dari anggota lainnya. Sepertinya Junmyeon menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya sendiri. Yixing sangat bangga bisa menjaga orang yang disayangi bias nya itu.

" KYAAAK OH SEHUUN!."

Baik Sehun maupun Yixing kini terkejut bukan main mendengar suara teriakan penuh histeris itu, Sehun yang langsung tidak tahu harus bagaimana menatap ngeri pemandangan di depannya. Segerombolan wanita yang berlari menuju mereka. Yixing menarik Sehun untuk berlari kebelakang, menghindari apapun itu yang berteriak memanggil Sehun.

" Cepat masuk..cepat.."

" Tapi ruangan ini tidak terkunci." Ucap Sehun panic

" Kau masuk aku jaga di luar cepaaat Sehun!." Ucap Yixing panik

Akhirnya Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan dan dengan tangan kurusnya Yixing memalang pintu itu dari serangan gerombolan _fangirl._ Tubuh Yixing tercakar akibat tangan-tangan wanita yang sibuk ingin membuka pintu ruangan itu. Yixing menahan semua serangan tanpa membalas apapun yang dilakukan para _fangirls._ Akhirnya setelah puas dan putus asa mencakar Yixing para wanita itu mulai tenang dan pergi.

" Maafkan..maafkan.." Ucap Yixing pada para _fangirl_ yang mulai pergi

Hingga tidak terlihat lagi, Yixing membuka pintu tempat Sehun bersembunyi, melihat Sehun yang meringkuk di dalam ruangan itu ketakutan.

" Sehun ssi, ayo keluar."

" Yixing, tangan dan lehermu."

" Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau terluka?."

" Tidak."

" Baguslah, ayo kita harus cepat-cepat selesaikan kontrak kerjamu. Kau masih ada jadwal lagi."

" Baiklah."

Sehun mengikuti Yixing yang memegang tangannya yang terluka dari belakang, Sehun tahu kalau luka cakaran itu pasti sakit. Mengingat tadi bagaimana dalamnya luka cakaran yang terdapat di badan Yixing.

" Yixing kau serius tidak apa-apa?."

" Ai, aku baik-baik saja. Itu ruangannya. Aku akan menunggu disini. Kau mau minum apa? Aku akan mampir ke _market_ di bawah."

" Tidak usah. Baiklah aku masuk dulu."

" Ne tunggu aku nanti ya."

Setelah memastikan Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan tempatnya akan melakukan kontrak perjanjian pekerjaan. Yixing dengan cepat turun kebawah. Ia akan membelikan Junmyeon beberapa suplemen dan akar gingseng agar kondisi dirinya kembali tersenyum. Tak lupa membelikan beberapa akar gingseng untuk personil lainnya. Yixing dengan bahagia memilih akar gingseng yang terbaik untuk diberikan pada B3ST. Tidak ingat dengan dirinya sendiri ataupun luka-luka yang ia dapatkan. Ia hanya memikirkan group kesukaannya itu dan Junmyeon.

Dengan berlari Yixing kembali ke atas, memastikan bahwa Sehun belum keluar dari ruangan tadi dan menunggunya diluar. Memeriksa beberapa cakaran ditangannya, seharusnya ia tadi tidak meninggalkan jaket di mobil. Yixing mengutuk kecerobohan dirinya.

 **Clek**

Pintu terbuka Sehun akhirnya keluar dengan seseorang wanita yang sudah sedikit berumur. Melihat penampilan wanita disebelah Sehun yang mengajaknya berbicara. Yixing langsung membalikkan badannya. Itu adalah ibunya.

" Haha aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sangat tinggi disbanding melihatmu di televise. Bahkan anak laki-lakiku lebih tua darimu sepertinya tidak setinggi dirimu."

 _Oh come on eomma! Berhenti menjelek-jelekkanku di depan umum._ Teriak pikiran Yixing

" Oh apa kau memiliki anak laki-laki nyonya Zhang?."

" Ya aku memiliki anak laki-laki yang sangat manja, tapi akhir-akhir ini kami tidak saling berjumpa. Aku sangat merindukannya."

 _Sekarang kau membuatku terlihat seperti anak perempuan eomma._ Yixing sudah akan menangis dalam hati mendengar percakapan antara ibunya dan Sehun.

" Aku harap kalian akan sering berjumpa nanti. Aku permisi dulu Nyonya Zhang. Senang dapat menjalin kerjasama dengan anda."

" Ne aku yang sangat senang berjumpa denganmu. Aku tahu sesungguhnya cukup manajermu yang menandatangani perjanjian kita. Tapi kau tahu aku sangat mengagumimu. Kau bias ku di B3ST haha."

 _Eomaa! Ini sudah dibatas wajar. Kenapa kau juga suka dengan group kesukaanku._ Yixing sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang

" Ne terimakasih." Sehun membungkuk hormat

" Ne..Ne.. Kau pulang dengan siapa?." Tanya Nyonya Zhang penasaran

" Supirku. Itu supirku, Yixing aku sudah siap." Jawab Sehun

 _DEMI CELANA DALAM BERENDA BAEKHYUN! JANGAN SEBUT NAMA KU SEHUN!._ Jantung Yixing berdetak kencang

" Yi-Yixing?." Ucap Nyonya Zhang kaget

" Ya Yixing, supirku."

" ZHANG YIXING! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!." Teriak Nyonya Zhang histeris di depan wajah Yixing

" E-Eomma.." sahut Yixing pelan

" Eomma?." Ulang Sehun

" Ne Sehun dia anak laki-laki yang kuceritakan tadi. Pewaris bisnis Zhang dan siapa dia tadi? Supir?."

"Eomma.."

" Er maaf Nyonya Zhang aku tidak tahu kalau Yixing ini adalah anakmu. Tapi dia memang supir kami."

" YIXING!."

Nyonya Zhang menarik kuping Yixing dengan keras.

" Aduh eomma hentikan. Kami sudah terlambat, akan kujelaskan nanti. Aku akan pulang, aku akan membawa apel dan bunga kesukaanmu."

" Kau kira aku sedang sakit ha!." Ucap Nyonya Zhang murka

" Ayo Sehun.."

Yixing menari tangan Sehun untuk lari menjauh dari amukan eomma nya. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan eomma nya yang mengancam akan mematikan semua kartu kreditnya. Menurut Yixing pergi lebih jauh dari eomma nya sekarang merupakan pilihan terbaik untuk dirinya. Urusan meminta maaf akan dilakukannya besok dengan lebih terencana. Mungkin sampai berlutut dihadapan eomma nya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah jadwal Sehun yang sudah sangat terlambat.

" Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, aku akan ngebut." Ucap Yixing

Sehun langsung mengikuti perkataan Yixing dan diam selama perjalanan berlangsung, Yixing mengemudikan mobil dengan laju mengejar waktu yang sudah sangat sempit.

" Apa kau benar bisa mengemudi dengan baik?." Tanya Sehun cemas

" Tentu aku bisa." Ucap Yixing konsentrasi

" Apa isi kantong ini?." Tanya Sehun mengalihkan ketakutannya karena laju mobil

" Itu vitamin dan suplemen untuk Junmyeon dan beberapa akar gingseng untuk kalian." Ucap Yixing

" Kau menyukai Junmyeon? Awas!." Ucap Sehun sambil memperhatikan jalanan

" Apa? Tidak."

" Jangan menipuku. Tidak mungkin seorang pemilik warisan sebuah mall besar mau menjadi seorang supir, dan kenapa kau membelikan suplemen untuk Junmyeon?."

" Aku membelikan untuk kalian juga."

" Ya akar gingseng. Sudah akui saja. Aku akan menyimpan rahasia."

" Hmm.. sudahlah. Sehun ssi kau merusak konsentrasiku."

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Yixing, ia menilai Yixing sangat baik, ia pun berasal dari keluarga jelas dan baik-baik sama seperti Junmyeon. Begitu pula Luhan guru vokalnya yang ia kagumi itu. Sehun berharap Yixing dapat mengubah sifat _evil_ Junmyeon yang tersimpan di dalam senyum _angelic_ nya.

.

.

Dengan berlari Sehun dan Yixing masuk ke dalam tempat acara yang akan di isi B3ST. Ini sudah waktunya mereka tampil sedangkan Sehun belum memakai baju kostum mereka.

" Yixing! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Sudah ku bilang kan jangan terlambat mengantarkan Sehun. Kalau kau tidak mampu menjadi supir kami besok tidak usah lagi kau datang!." Teriak Junmyeon

" J-J-Junmyeon?."

" Hyung?."

" Sehun cepat ganti bajumu. Kita diberi kesempatan lima menit lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk kau _make up_. Dan kau! Aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajahmu." Tekan Junmyeon

Junmyeon menarik Sehun untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tunggu mereka. Meninggalkan Yixing yang menahan air matanya. Yixing baru sadar, Junmyeon bukan sedang tidak enak badan atau sedang ada masalah. Inilah Junmyeon yang sesungguhnya, Junmyeon yang tidak diketahui Yixing yang seorang _fanboy_ biasa.

" Maaf boleh kau hantarkan ini ke ruangan B3ST?." Tanya Yixing menyerahkan sebungkus suplemen dan akar gingseng juga kunci mobil pada salah satu _crew_ B3ST

" Oh baiklah."

Yixing pergi meninggalkan gedung yang menghancurkan hatinya itu, ia tidak menyangka akan menerima perlakuan seperti itu di depan umum oleh Junmyeon. Bias nya yang sangat di kagumi dan di impikannya itu.

 **...**

Yixing mengaduk pelan tehnya, meresapi sedikit demi sedikit manis air gula di mulutnya itu. Baekhyun yang sedari seminggu lalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Yixing pulang-pulang dengan menangis dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Walau Yixing tidak menceritakan apapun kepada Baekhyun, tapi sebagai teman Baekhyun tahu jika hati Yixing sedang terluka entah oleh siapa. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin mengganggu Yixing, semula ia seorang yang suka penasaran memilih untuk diam tidak mencampuri urusan Yixing. Tapi hingga seminggu ini Yixing sudah seperti menjadi orang lain, tidak ada lagi Yixing yang ceria dan konyol. Baekhyun merindukan sahabatnya itu.

" Yixing, kau ingin makan buah?." Tanya Baekhyun hangat

" Tidak Baek makasih."

" Yixing, kau tidak pergi les? Bukankah ini hari sabtu?."

" Tidak Baek, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan." Jawab Yixing lagi

" Ok Yixing _enough!_ Ceritakan kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini!." Ucap Baekhyun gemas

" Aku? Tidak ada apa-apa..."

" Jangan katakan tidak ada apa-apa jika kau masih seperti ini." Ancam Baekhyun

" Hmm, apa kau pernah seperti mengenal orang itu tapi ternyata kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia." Ucap Yixing ambigu

" Er? Maksudmu?."

" Ya seperti yang ku katakan."

" Jadi kau begini karena seseorang berubah padamu?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Mungkin."

" Hmm Yixing, mungkin kadang kita tidak akan pernah mengenal seseorang kecuali kau dekat dengannya. Bahkan terkadang baik kau dan aku yang sudah kenal lama pasti menyimpan sebuah rahasia."

" Hmm kau benar Baekhyun."

" Kau harus kuat menerima saat dimana seseorang berubah atau menunjukkan siapa jati dirinya padamu. Sudah jangan kau pikirkan lagi, semua orang pasti akan mengalami perubahan." Ucap Baekhyun menguatkan Yixing

" Makasih Baek, kau terbaik." Ucap Yixing

" Sama-sama, dan sudah berapa lama kau tidak membuka televisi ataupun memegang ponsel? Apa kau tahu group idolamu itu sedang tertimpa masalah?." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menarik semangat Yixing

" B3ST? Masalah apa?." Tanya Yixing khawatir

" Entahlah yang aku dengar _leader_ mereka tertangkap video sedang marah di depan umum. Aku sih tidak lihat cuma katanya sih dia langsung mendapat kecaman dari publik." Ucap Baekhyun

Yixing tidak menunggu lama lagi, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan laju menuju agensi tempat B3ST bernaung. Ia yakin jika video itu melibatkan dirinya dan Junmyeon pada seminggu yang lalu. Dan ia baru tahu sekarang.

Yixing memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Junmyeon yang mendapat tekanan dari publik, selama ini dia dikenal sebagai _angel_ di B3ST. Kenyataan ia menyimpan sifat _evil_ tidak boleh seorang pun tahu.

.

.

Junmyeon memandangi kursi disebelahnya yang kosong, ia tahu ia tidak akan menjumpai sosok Yixing di ruangan itu. Dan entah mengapa ruangan itu mendadak sunyi tanpa kehadiran Yixing. Eunkwang masuk ke dalam, meminta izin untuk memulai pelajaran setelah anggukan Junmyeon, Eunkwang memulai perlajaran bahasa Inggris yang sudah di mengerti Junmyeon. Pikiran Junmyeon langsung melayang tanpa mempedulikan apa yang tengah di sebut oleh pengajar Eunkwang.

Memorinya kembali ketika Sehun dengan tampang marah perfom di hari itu, Sehun selalu tidak dapat menyembunyikan isi hatinya. Ia akan memasang wajah sesuai dengan _mood_ nya. Minseok dan Jongin yang seperti eomma dan appa di dorm terus membujuk Sehun untuk tersenyum. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun, ia malah menatap Junmyeon dengan marah.

" Hyung aku tahu kau ini _leader_ dan aku hanya maknae. Tapi setidaknya aku kasar sepertimu. Seharusnya kau tahu tadi kami terlambat karena Yixing menyelamatkan diriku!. Kau lihat luka di tangan dan lehernya? Luka itu seharusnya berada di tubuhku." Ucap Sehun mengebu

" Sehun kenapa dengan Yixing?." Tanya Jongin penasaran

" Tanya saja sama _leader_ kita yang _perfect_ itu." Ucap Sehun

 **Tok tok**

" Maaf ini ada titipan bungkusan untuk kalian dan kunci mobil." Ucap seorang crew

" Dan kau tahu Hyung? Sikap _evil_ mu itu dikira Yixing karena kau sedang sakit. Itu adalah suplemen dan vitamin untuk mu. Sudah saatnya kau menghargai orang lain Hyung yang bukan dari kalanganmu." Ucap Sehun

Sehun sengaja tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang Yixing sesungguhnya, karena menurut Sehun Yixing sudah sempurna tanpa perlu ditambah daftar kekayaannya.

" Aku memang salah, tadi aku terlalu terbawa emosi." Ucap Junmyeon akhirnya

Sehun meninggalkan Junmyeon dengan kesal, ia masih terlalu kecewa dengan sikap _leader_ sekaligus hyungnya itu.

Dengan gelisah Yixing memandangi beberapa kamera dan mic yang berada di depannya sambil menunggu pihak agensi B3ST, mereka telah melakukan negoisasi untuk memperjelas keadaan, walau pada nyatanya Yixing harus berbohong demi menyelamatkan Junmyeon dan B3ST. Apapun Yixing akan lakukan demi group dan bias favorit nya. Bahkan jika ia harus membohongi dunia seperti ini.

" Silahkan saudara Yixing."

" Saya Zhang Yixing ingin mengklarifikasi berita tentang diri saya dan Junmyeon yang terlibat dalam sebuah debat. Karena... karena yang sesungguhnya saya meminta Junmyeon untuk mengajari saya berakting marah."

" Akting marah di lorong ruang tunggu? Apa itu mungkin?." Tanya seorang pewawancara

" Ne karena kalian tahu sendiri jadwal B3ST yang sibuk, aku harus mengikuti mereka kemanapun mereka pergi untuk belajar bagaimana menjadi seperti mereka." Ucap Yixing

" Lalu mengapa baru sekarang kau angkat bicara?." Tanya pewawancara lain lagi

" Itu karena.. karena pihak agensi belum memberikan izin untukku berbicara pada umum. Tolong kalian mengerti posisiku."

" Apa kau sesungguhnya menumpang popularitas Junmyeon?."

" Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu."

" Oh baiklah."

Setelah pertemuan singkat akhirnya Yixing bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya. Ia tahu resiko apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Termasuk beberapa jam lagi telepon dari eomma nya akan menanyakan kebenaran ia telah bergabung dengan agensi artis. Beberapa menit kemudian sudah muncul di media berita tentang klarifikasi Yixing. Lengkap dengan isu terbaru dari perkataan Yixing. Kini Yixing dituduh menumpang popularitas dari Junmyeon B3ST. Yixing tersenyum kecut membaca beberapa komentar pedas tentang dirinya yang berasal dari para fans B3ST. Yixing menutup media nya, mengurung dikamar menghabiskan waktu pergantian tahun di dalam selimutnya.

 _Setidaknya bukan Junmyeon yang terkena imbasnya_. Ucap Yixing dalam hati.

Junmyeon memandang surat pernyataan Yixing di tangan Manajernya, dengan keluarnya surat ini maka bisa dipastikan penilaian publik terhadap dirinya kembali membaik. Tapi bukan rasa bahagia yang di dapat Junmyeon melainkan perasaan ngelangsa, Yixing orang yang sudah di marah tanpa mendengar penjelasannya itu kini menanggung akibat semua perbuatannya. Pihak agensi membesarkan hati Junmyeon dengan mengatakan Yixing bukan seorang artis jadi dia tidak akan mendapatkan tekanan banyak. Tapi Junmyeon tahu bagaimana rasanya di nilai oleh publik, bagaimana ketika publik mulai tidak menyukainya. Baik dia seorang artis ataupun tidak, Yixing tetap akan menderita. Junmyeon menghela napas, ia sangat menyesal telah menyakiti hati Yixing. Sambil memandangi deburan ombak di malam hari, di iringi pekikan-pekikan anggota B3ST yang masih bermain ombak di pinggiran Junmyeon merasa kesepian. Menyadari bahwa Yixing mampu menghargai dan memperhatikan dirinya. Jongin menghidupkan kembang api dengan heboh. Minseok menari-nari bahagia bagaikan anak kecil melihat kembang api. Sehun diam memandangi _leader_ nya yang merenungi sesuatu.

 _Kuharap kau sadar hyung, orang seperti Yixing tidak harus kau sia-siakan._ Doa Sehun di malam pergantian tahun.

.

.

 **2017**

Pikiran Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu lagi mencerna apa yang terjadi pada Yixing. Tiba-tiba saja di 2017 ini banyak peristiwa yang membuat Baekhyun kaget tentang sahabatnya itu, media mengatakan ia adalah salah satu _traineer_ satu agensi dengan B3ST dan secara mengejutkan lagi bahwa Yixing ternyata orang yang diperbincangkan hangat oleh media di video amarah Junmyeon. Sungguh ini semua diluar dugaan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

" Yixing! Jelaskan padaku apa maksud media mengatakan kau seorang _traineer?."_

" Hoam Baek jangan memulai. Bagaimana jika kita minum coklat panas di cafe? Ku traktir."

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyogokku secangkir kopi."

.

Baekhyun mengaduk kopinya menatap Yixing yang terus memandangi luar jendela, diluar sedang hujan. Dan traktiran kopi dari Yixing mampu membungkam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan Baekhyun padanya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah dengan sifat Yixing yang menutup diri dari masalah ini.

 **Ting**

Seorang pelangan masuk dengan jaket, topi serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya, memesan segelas kopi hangat sambil memeriksa isi ponselnya. Junmyeon si lelaki tidak menyadari bahwa ia satu ruangan dengan Yixing. Orang yang sampai hari ini membuat hatinya merasa tidak enak. Junmyeon membaca isi dari media pernyataan-pernyataan Yixing yang membuat publik kembali mendukungnya dan menyalahkan Yixing sebagai pendompleng popularitas Junmyeon. Membaca komentar-komentar negatif dari orang-orang yang kini di tujukan kepada Yixing. Tidak ada pernyataan lagi dari Yixing, tampaknya ia menerima semua caci maki dari masyarakat.

 **Byuur**

Tumpahan coklat susu dingin di kepala Yixing, membasahi kepala wajah serta bajunya. Baekhyun yang kaget langsung berdiri memandangi si pelaku perempuan yang muda dengan sinis, sedangkan Yixing hanya menunduk diam.

" Apa maksudmu ha?!." Tanya Baekhyun kasar

" Kenapa? Diakan sampah! Kau harus sadar siapa dirimu ya berani sekali kau membuat Junmyeon terkena masalah." Ucap si perempuan muda itu.

" Jaga ucapanmu..."

" Baekhyun sudah hentikan, biarkan saja. Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Yixing

" Yixing!." Baekhyun sudah bersiap marah

" Sudahlah..."

" Pergi sana, kami tidak sudi melihat _traineer_ licik sepertimu." Maki perempuan muda itu lagi.

Junmyeon yang masih berdiri di kasir memandang kejadian itu dengan terkesima, ia tidak menyangka seorang Yixing mau di hina di depan publik untuk menyelamatkannya. Apa benar semua perkataan Sehun tentang Yixing, orang yang mau berkorban untuk orang lain. Bahkan Yixing tidak memberitahu publik tentang kenyataan bahwa memang dia menerima perlakuan kasar dari dirinya. Junmyeon memandang kepergiaan Yixing dengan wajah dan baju yang basah. Di antara jatuhnya air Yixing menghilang, entah mengapa hati Junmyeon semakin teriris melihat kepergian Yixing.

Junmyeon membayar kopi yang tidak jadi diambilnya, pergi keluar di tengah hujan untuk mencari sosok Yixing yang telah pergi, Junmyeon sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa kaki nya melangkah dalam hujan. Mencari sosok absurd yang ingin dia jauhkan sebelumnya. Tapi hatinya terus mengatakan untuk mencari Yixing. Apa memang hanya perasaan bersalah yang kini tengah di rasa Junmyeon. Apa hatinya tidak bergetar ketika melihat seseorang mati-matian membelanya di depan umum dan kini menjadi tameng untuknya. Bukankah itu suatu kebiasaan dirinya di dalam group.

Setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk meninggalkannya, Yixing berjalan di tengah hujan. Tidak peduli banyaknya mata memandangnya aneh karena ia berhujan-hujan dengan langkah yang santai. Setidaknya hujan dapat menutupi airmatanya yang jatuh. Yixing baru menyadari perasaannya kepada Junmyeon bukanlah sebatas kagum. Bukan sebatas _fanboy_ dan bias. Ia sudah sangat mencintai Junmyeon, menerima sifat terburuk Junmyeon dan rela menutupinya. Tubuh kurus Yixing mengigil akibat hujan dan kesedihannya.

 **Deg**

Sebuah tangan menahan Yixing yang akan menghapus air mata dan air hujan di wajahnya, sebuah tangan yang kini memegang tangann Yixing dengan erat. Yixing terpaku oleh sang pemilik tangan, wajah dan badan yang di idolakannya. Yang mati-matian ia bela itu kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

" J-J-Junmyeon.." Yixing mengigil kedinginan

" Bodoh, kenapa kau hujan-hujan begini." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kau kenapa basah." Yixing menarik Junmyeon untuk berteduh.

Junmyeon tidak boleh sakit, jadwalnya sangat padat. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain hujan dan sakit. Yixing mengibas-ngibas rambut Junmyeon yang basah. Menggosok tangan Junmyeon agar hangat.

" Berhentilah." Ucap Junmyeon

" Eh? Oh maaf, maaf aku sudah lancang memegang mu." Ucap Yixing segera menjauhkan tangannya dari Junmyeon.

 **Bruk**

Junmyeon mendekap Yixing, entah saling membagi kehangatan untuk tubuh mereka ataupun menyatukan pakaian mereka yang sudah saling basah itu.

" Mianhe, aku terlalu egois. Tidak mengerti kau juga mempunyai perasaan."

Yixing mencoba mengontrol setan B3ST yang memaksa dirinya untuk langsung meraba-raba badan Junmyeon dengan mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.

" Ti-Tidak apa Junmyeon. Aku tahu aku salah karena keterlambatan itu kalian perfom terlambat."

" Tidak, Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Entahlah mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku merindukanmu."

 _Mati aku... ingat Yixing JANGAN PINGSAN!._ Teriak hati Yixing

" A-apa?." Tanya Yixing konyol

Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yixing. Yixing bersyukur dia tidak mimisan dibuat Junmyeon.

" Aku merindukanmu dan aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Ini menang terlalu cepat untuk kita, tapi kau lah orang pertama yang sanggup berkorban banyak untukku. Aku memang tidak mudah jatuh cinta apalagi dengan seorang _fanboy_ tapi perasaanku ini nyata dan aku mencintaimu."

 _Ok fix aku mati hari ini. Junmyeeeon cium aku._ Setan B3ST meracau di pikiran Yixing

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyahkan setan B3ST yang mendadak muncul lagi.

" Kau menolakku? Aku paham jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai _idol_."

 _Menolak mu? Kebodohan apa itu. Junmyeeeon just shut up and kiss me right now!._ Sepertinya setan B3ST sudah hampir merasuki setengah bagian dari Yixing.

" Bukan-bukan begitu maksut ku. Aku juga menyukaimu. Dan kupikir aku mencintaimu lebih lama dari dirimu." Ucap Yixing berani menatap Junmyeon

" Gomawo Yixing.. Mari kita mulai dari awal perkenalan kita."

" Ne seperti tahun baru ini. Aku Zhang Yixing dan kau pasti Kim Junmyeon kan bias ku."

" _Yes Yixing, your personal bias."_ Jawab Junmyeon lembut

 **END**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Happy**

 **New**

 **Year**

 **2017**

 **All**


	3. Chapter 3

Atas banyaknya permintaan membuat sequel, dengan ini author yang mudah galau dan baper akan menambah satu chapter sebagai hadiah.. Happy reading enjoy xoxo!

Thank you 2016

Welcome 2017

 **Hello Fanboy!**

 ***** **Special Chapter***

 **SULAY**

 **YAOI**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o aka B3ST**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _The most important day Is the day_

 _decide you're good enough for you_

 _It's the day you set yourself free_

 _Thank God for fantastic 2016_

 _Hope 2017 more peaceful for all of us!_

… **.**

Jari Junmyeon mengetuk-ngetuk meja putih di depannya, tatapan tajam dan heran dari orang di depannya terus membuat dirinya risih. Ia seperti mahluk luar angkasa yang tiba-tiba datang membuat orang di depannya kaget setengah mati. Junmyeon mengutuk lamanya Yixing menyiapkan diri, andai ia bisa menahan rindunya untuk tidak berjumpa lebih cepat mungkin ia tidak akan risih seperti ini. Junmyeon menghela napasnya, tampaknya orang di depannya tidak juga berhenti memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Seperti mimpi ataupun karena pengaruh kelamaan kardus berisi poster-poster Yixing di kamarnya kini Baekhyun tampak seperti gila. Di hadapannya seorang pria tampan sedang mencoba ti dak memperdulikan tatapan dirinya. Demi apa seorang Yixing bisa menghidupkan salah satu poster yang di milikinya. Penuh rasa penasaran Baekhyun

" Er... apa kau nyata?."

" Apa?."

" Maksud ku.. kau manusia?."

" Ya tentu aku manusia."

" Oh benarkah. Kau.. kau ini yang di poster Yixing kan?."

" Poster?."

" Tunggu..Tunggu siapa ya.. Er Kim..Kim..."

" Kim Junmyeon."

" Aha personil B3ST kan?."

" Ya."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya besar, ini kenyataan bahwa seorang Kim Junmyeon berada di depannya. Menunjungi rumah mereka dan menunggu Yixing yang sedang mandi. Keberuntungan apa yang terletak di tangan Yixing hingga orang yang di pujanya kini duduk di ruang makan mereka.

" Okay aku siap." Ucap Yixing

" Baik ayo kita pergi." Ucap Junmyeon lega

" Yixing, tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun menarik tangan Yixing untuk menjauh dari Junmyeon.

Di dalam kamar Baekhyun menuntup pintunya, memeriksa apa Junmyeon mengikuti dari belakang atau tidak.

" Kau..Kau.." Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata

" Kau apa?."

" Kau dukun?."

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah terlambat Baekhyun." Yixing beralih ke pintu ingin membukanya tapi ditahan Baekhyun.

" Tunggu, apa dia nyata?."

" Siapa? Junmyeon? Tentu dia nyata."

" Bu..Bukan poster yang kau hidupkan?."

" Baekhyun itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dia nyata dan sekarang dia menunggu ku untuk pergi les bersama."

" Mwo? Les?!."

" Ya les bahasa Inggris, jangan tunggu aku mungkin aku akan pulang telat nanti. Muach." Yixing mencium pipi Baekhyun yang masih termenung dengan jawaban-jawaban dari Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum melihat Junmyeon yang masih setia menunggunya, memandangi pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna itu.

" Kajja." Ucap Yixing

" Ne."

Junmyeon dan Yixing akhirnya sampai di tempat les mereka, Yixing tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang dijumpai mereka bersama. Kini tidak hanya Junmyeon yang dikenal publik melainkan juga Yixing. Akibat kasus kemarahan Junmyeon yang menghasilkan hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

Setelah kelas mereka selesai, Junmyeon yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya memulai percakapan dengan Yixing setelah pengajar Eunkwang menutup pintu.

" Yixing, er.. kurasa kita tidak bisa pulang bersama."

" Kenapa? Apa kau ada jadwal?."

" Tidak bukan itu, tapi kurasa lebih baik publik tidak mengetahui tentang hubungan kita." Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh.." Yixing mendadak lesu

" Maafkan aku, sebentar lagi tour keliling Amerika kami akan mulai, dan aku tidak mau hubungan kita... kau paham kan maksud ku?."

" Ne tentu, baiklah kita akan _backstreet_ dari publik. Tour kalian harus sukses Junmyeon." Ucap Yixing

" Gomawo Yixing, atas pengertianmu. Kau pulanglah dahulu nanti kabari lagi aku jika sudah sampai rumah ne."

" Ne, _fighting."_

Yixing keluar dari ruangan menatap terakhir sosok Junmyeon yang ditinggalkannya, ia harus menyeret kaki nya yang berat karena seakan setan B3ST yang sudah lama tidak muncul mendadak muncul kembali. Menarik kaki Yixing untuk tetap di ruangan bersama Junmyeon.

 _Tidak aku tidak mau pulaang tidaak jangan paksa aku Yixing!._ Teriak Setan B3ST di kepalanya.

.

.

Dengan ditemani musik dari ponselnya, Yixing kembali memasang poster-poster juga tempat boneka. Beruntung Baekhyun belum membuang kardus yang berisikan tumpukan poster koleksi Yixing itu. Kamar Yixing akan kembali kesemula, dengan tidak masalahnya Junmyeon sudah mengetahui bahwa Yixing adalah seorang _fanboy_ dirinya. Kepercayaan dalam diri Yixing kembali untuk terus memuja Junmyeon sebagai biasnya. Yixing juga berharap dengan kembalinya kondisi kamarnya maka setan B3ST yang terus meracau di pikirannya akan kembali menetap dikamarnya dengan tenang.

" Nah beres." Ucap Yixing kagum melihat wajah Junmyeon yang berada di dinding kamarnya.

" ZHANG YIXING!."

Suara teriakan yang mampu membuat Yixing meloncat itu berasal dari depan rumahnya, berharap Baekhyun belum membuka pintu rumahnya, Yixing berlari ke depan. Terlambat dengan wajah manja Baekhyun sudah bergelendotan di tangan eomma nya Yixing.

" K-Kau anak nakal!." Teriak eomma berlari untuk memukuli badan Yixing yang berniat kabur itu.

Baekhyun yang masih bergelendotan di tangan eomma ikut tertarik dan berteriak heboh

" Eomma ada apa ini auh sakit."

" Eomma hentikan sakit eomma auh.. eomma aku anakmu eomma."

" Tidak ada anak yang semena-mena dengan eomma nya Yixing." Ucap Eomma sambil terus memukul Yixing

" Eomma hentikaaan.."

Akhirnya dengan wajah iba eomma menghentikan tindakannya memukuli anak laki-lakinya itu. Walau hanya pukulan sayang, tetap eomma tidak tega dengan anak manja nya itu.

" Eomma aku bisa jelaskan, mari kita ke kamar." Ajak Yixing lembut

" A-Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu eomma." Ucap Baekhyun langsung lari ke dapur

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan kemarahan nyonya Zhang itu hanya menduga bahwa ini berhubungan dengan berita Yixing yang dikabarkan menjadi seorang _traineer_ di agensi B3ST.

Nyonya Zhang kini duduk di kamar Yixing, memandangi sejumlah kegilaan anaknya pada B3ST dengan terkesima. Tapi kegilaan ini dirasakan nya tidak terlalu penting, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menanyakan segala macam pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikirannya.

" Yixing!."

" Tenang eomma, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya denganmu."

" Baik sekarang jawab eomma, bagaimana bisa kau seorang Zhang Yixing menjadi seorang supir."

" Er itu.. karena.. eomma lihat sendiri kan kamarku. Pasti eomma bisa menilai kalau aku adalah _fanboy_ dari B3ST."

" Lalu apa seorang _fanboy_ itu bekerja menjadi supir untuk mereka ha?!."

" Bukan-Bukan eomma, maksudku itu.. aku ditawari pekerjaan hanya pekerjaan sementara saja. Sampai mereka mendapatkan supir kembali. Jadi bisa dibilang aku..."

" ...supir magang?." Sambung eomma

" Er bisa dibilang begitu hehe."

" Kau ini ya.." Nyonya Zhang kembali memukuli kepala Yixing dengan gemas

" Aduh eomma hentikan.. nanti aku jadi bodoh."

" Kau ini memang sudah... ah sudahlah. Lalu pertanyaan berikutnya, apa maksudmu ke media bahwa kau seorang _traineer_ ha? Apa kau sudah gila ingin menjadi artis?."

" Eomma, kalau soal itu er sebenarnya aku sudah tidak menjadi _traineer_ mereka lagi. Karena terlibat skandal terakhir itu."

" Apa! Jadi mereka membuang anak eomma yang sangat berbakat ini! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Biar eomma beli agensi itu."

" Eh tahan-tahan eomma, bukannya tadi eomma bilang aku sudah gila mau jadi artis? Kenapa sekarang eomma mau aku masuk lagi kesana. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah. Ya aku akan kuliah di universitas terbaik di Seoul. Aku berjanji, karena itu aku berhenti menjadi _traineer."_ Ucap Yixing sembarang

" Eh benarkah? Hmm baiklah eomma terima semua janjimu. Tapi ingat kau harus menepatinya!."

 _Matii aku salah ngomong!_

" Ba-Baiklah eomma, mari kita keluar minum teh bersama Baekhyun."

Ucap Yixing mengajak eomma nya keluar dari kamarnya.

 **...**

Sesuai perjanjian tidak tertulisnya bersama eomma, kini Yixing dibuag sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menyambung pelajarannya nanti di universitas terbaik di Seoul. Mulutnya sungguh menjebak dirinya sendiri. Yixing merenungi nasibnya, bahkan setelah mendapatkan Junmyeon ia masih memiliki masalah dalam kehidupannya. Merahi janjinya bersama eomma dan bertahan untuk _backstreet_ bersama Junmyeon.

 **Teet..teet**

Suara panggilan di ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya tentang kehidupannya, Yixing melihat nama Junmyeon tertera di layar ponselnya.

" Annyeong.."

" Annyeong Yixing ah. Kau sedang apa?."

" Aku dikamar, memikirkanmu."

" Oh bagaimana bisa? Aku juga sedang memikirkanmu."

" Kau membuatku tersipu Junmyeon, bagaimana harimu? Apa pemotretan tadi berlansung lancar?."

" Ne, Yixing sebenarnya aku meneleponmu karena ingin mengundangmu besok ke dorm kami."

" Be-Benarkah? Ada acara apa?."

" Hanya perayaan kecil ulang tahun Jongin."

" Wah, baiklah. Besok aku akan datang membawa kado."

" Ne, jangan lupa pakai maskermu. Aku hanya tidak mau publik kembali mencampuri kehidupanmu."

" Ne aku tahu."

" Temui aku besok. _I miss you_."

" _Miss you too_ hihi."

Yixing menutup ponselnya tersenyum pada sosok Junmyeon di poster kamarnya, Yixing mengerti jika Junmyeon menyembunyikan dirinya karena dia adalah seorang artis dan _leader_. Tanggungjawab dan rasa menjaga lebih besar untuk dirinya yang berada di posisi itu. Yixing bersyukur, paling tidak Yixing tahu bahwa ia mendapatkan laki-laki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab tinggi. Yixing menyelimuti dirinya mengajak setan B3ST nya ikut berfantasi bersama dirinya hingga tertidur lelap.

.

.

Yixing tidak menyangka sambutan yang ia dapatkan di dorm B3ST sangat meriah, bahkan Minseok dan Sehun menarik tangannya untuk duduk di dekat mereka dan berbicara tentang kehidupan Yixing yang biasa-biasa saja.

" Jadi kemarin album kami keluar apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Minseok semangat

" Er aku membeli sekitar 10 album kalian dan ku awetkan di dalam kotak." Jawab Yixing polos

" _Daebak_ bukankah itu mengagumkan Jongdae? Kau dengar."

" Ne Minseok, kita beruntung memiliki _fanboy_ seperti Yixing." Ucap Jongdae

" Lalu menurutmu _fashion_ siapa yang kau sukai?." Tanya Sehun

" Er.. Tergantung."

" Jelaskan..Jelaskan. Ada kalanya kami ingin tahu penilaian orang terhadap kami." Ucap Minseok penasaran

" Kalau _airport fashion_ aku menyukai Sehun _style..."_

" Sudah pasti kan." Ucap Sehun sombong

" Kalau _fan meet_ aku suka Junmyeon _style..."_

" Tentu saja dia bias kau kan." Ucap Minseok kesal

" Kalau _make up stage_ aku menyukai mu Minseok.."

" Oh sudah pasti aku paling tercantik er maksudku terimut." Ucap Minseok

" Lalu kami berdua?." Tanya Tao yang baru muncul

" Aku suka _rap_ mu dan tentu visual Kris siapa yang menyangkalnya." Jawab Yixing

" Tidak sia-sia aku pergi nggym." Ucap Kris membanggakan dirinya.

" Suara Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang terbaik di dunia KPOP dan kurasa sebanyak-banyak group tidak ada yang mampu _dance_ dengan godaan seperti milik Jongin." Tambah Yixing

" Jongdae memang suara emas kami." Ucap Minseok bangga

" _Dance_ dengan godaan?." Tanya Junmyeon cemberut

" Ne maksudku ia _dance_ tapi dengan ekspresi. Mata dan _smirk_ nya, kurasa hanya B3ST yang memiliki _dancer_ sebaik dirinya." Ucap Yixing jujur

" Oh memang aku dan Kyungsoo paling terbaik di group ini." Ucap Jongin yang masuk dalam kumpulan mari mendengar penilaian _fanboy_ di ruangan mereka.

" Baik jika kalian sudah selesai mengintrogasi Yixing, aku akan mengajaknya ke atas." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ke atas?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Ke atas?." Dipertegas Sehun

" Apa Junmyeon hyunb harus lebih jelas ke kamarku diatas kasurku." Ucap Jongin mesum

" Yak dasar kau mesum, bukan begitu maksud ku." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing yang malu mendengar perkataan Jongin hanya diam menahan air wajahnya akibat malu. Melihat para personil B3ST lainnya yang kini melotot kepadanya.

" _Daebak..Daebak!_ Apa maksud mu kalian...?." Tanya Minseok menunjuk Yixing dan Junmyeon

" Benarkah?." Tanya Tao penasaran

" Hyung?!." Teriak Sehun

" Ne, aku dan Yixing er menjalin hubungan. Masih awal tapi ya kurasa kalian sebaliknya tahu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hyuung! Kau benar-benar _awesome!."_ Ucap Sehun

" Kenapa aku jadi iri?." Ucap Kyungsoo melirik Jongin

" Aku juga." Tambah Minseok melirik Jongdae

Baik Jongin dan Jongdae dua laki-laki yang di lirik Kyungsoo dan Minseok langsung pura-pura membersihkan baju dan memasang tali sepatu yang sudah rapi.

" Dasar..." desis Minseok dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Sedangkan Kris dan Tao hanya saling pandang sambil tersenyum. Yixing hanya diam melihat suasana dari B3ST dalam hati berharap Junmyeon juga mengakuinyan di depan umum.

" Er Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita mulai memakan kue beras dan memotong bebek panggangnya, sebagai ucapan selamat untuk Jongin dan hubungan Junmyeon dan Yixing." Ucap Jongdae memecahkan suasana tegang itu.

Hingga malam tiba, Yixing masih asik memandangi Kris dan Jongin yang sedang bermain kartu, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Minseok memaksa Yixing untuk tidak membantu mereka mengemas dapur, Jongdae dan Sehun bercerita tentang sebuah rahasia dan saling tertawa. Junmyeon dengan setia duduk di belakang Yixing membiarkan Yixing bersender di kakinya.

" Yixing ini sudah malam."

" Ne aku rasa juga aku akan pulang." Ucap Yixing

" Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak perlu, nanti ada yang lihat. Cukup sampai pintu saja." Ucap Yixing

" Kau masih seperti dulu, selalu memikirkan tentang orang lain."

" Dan kau masih seperti dulu selalu mengkhawatirkan _fans_ mu."

" Tapi kau lebih dari sekedar _fans_ ku Yixing."

" Ne aku tahu. Junmyeon, mungkin akhir-akhir ini kita akan jarang berjumpa."

" Kenapa? Kau sibuk?. Kami hanya ada jadwal latihan sebelum tour Amerika itu."

" Aku akan mengambil beberapa les tambahan, untuk bersekolah di universitas terbaik disini."

" Oh keputusan yang baik. Aku akan mendukungmu Yixing."

" Gomawo, baiklah aku akan pulang dahulu."

" Berhati-hati lah jangan lupa hubungi aku jika sudah sampai."

" Ne pasti."

Tampaknya Yixing memang sudah kemalaman, ia tidak menjumpai taxi lagi. Terpaksa ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya di halte bus di sekitar jalan dorm B3ST. Yixing mulai berandai-andai jika Junmyeon bisa menemaninya menunggu Baekhyun ataupun mengantarkannya dan menghabiskan malam mereka sepanjang jalan. Yixing tersenyum kecut, tampaknya hubungan _backstreet_ mereka memang memerlukan pengorbanan dan kesabaran.

 **Tin!**

Baekhyun menekan klakson sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yixing. Ia meminta Yixing untuk menyebrang karena mobilnya berada di sisi jalan dari halte bus. Dengan buru-buru Yixing mengemas ponsel dan _earphone_ nya memasukkannya dalam tas nya sambil menyebrang.

" Yixing!."

 **Bruuuk…**

 _Tidak sakit tapi tidak bisa bergerak…_

 _._

 _._

Junmyeon tidak mempedulikan ketika Sehun meneriakkannya untuk membawa topi dan jaketnya, ataupun ketika Kyungsoo berlari di belakangnya membawakan masker yang tidak ia sempat gapai. Hanya satu di pikiran Junmyeon ketika ponselnya berbunyi menerima panggilan tangisan dari Baekhyun sahabatnya Yixing.

Yixing kecelakaan.

Belum ada sejam dari jarak terakhir mereka berjumpa kini Yixing sedang berjuang dengan kehidupannya di rumah sakit.

 _Bertahanlah…_

Junmyeon mengemudikan mobilnya, berupaya pikirannya tetap fokus menyetir. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk segala macam _accident_. Yixing dan group nya memerlukannya. Junmyeon merasa dirinya kini menjadi egois, sibuk memikirkan bagaimana pendapat orang tentang hubungannya, sibuk menilai pandangan orang tentang dirinya yang berkekasih seorang laki-laki juga. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan Yixing, seharusnya dengan bangga Yixing menunjukkan pada dunia ia mendapatkan Junmyeon. Bukan kembali tersiksa dengan hubungan _backstreet_ mereka.

Dengan segala macam perasaan menyesal Junmyeon menitikan air matanya, bukankah seharusnya Junmyeon tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing jika ia sendiri tidak ingin publik mengetahuinya. Andai hubungan ini lebih mudah seperti yang dikatakan Kris.

" Aku bangga kau mengakui hubunganmu pada kami, apa sebaiknya hubungan ku dan Tao juga akan kuresmikan ketika tour di Amerika nanti?."

Junmyeon selalu memikirkan segala baik dan buruknya, tidak seperti personil lainnya yang lebih _simple_ menggunakan pikiran mereka. Katakan jika suka, bila dunia tidak suka itu bukan berarti kau yang salah. Setiap manusia memiliki sudut pandangan dan pikiran masing-masing.

" Aku juga bangga padamu, Kau tahu Junmyeon, kau tidak mungkin membuat semua orang menyukaimu atau menyetujui hubunganmu. Tapi ketika kau dengan berani memperkenalkan Yixing pada kami sebagai kekasihmu. Rasanya memang pantas kau di juluki _best leader._ " Ucap Minseok setelah Yixing pulang tadi

Mungkin dia memang _best leader_ tapi bukan _best boyfriend_ ataupun _best bias_ , dia tidak mampu menjaga Yixing. Bukankah mengantarkannya pulang memastikannya ia selamat sampai rumah suatu kewajibannya sebagai kekasih Yixing.

"….. _Junmyeon mungkin akhir-akhir ini kita akan jarang berjumpa…"_

Junmyeon teringat pernyataan terakhir Yixing padanya, Junmyeon berharap itu hanya sebuah pernytaan bukan firasat untuk Yixing.

.

.

Junmyeon berlari dan bertanya pada perawat yang ia jumpai, tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang yang mengenal dirinya sebagai artis. Mungkin beberapa menit kedepan para pemburu media sudah hadir disini mencari tahu mengapa _leader_ B3ST tampak cemas di rumah sakit. Junmyeon akhirnya menjumpai sosok Baekhyun sahabat Yixing yang sedang menangis dalam dekapan seorang laki-laki.

" Baekhyun bagaimana keadaan Yixing?."

" Di-dia masih di dalam sedang operasi hiks."

" Bu-Bu-Bukankah dia J-Junmyeon?." Tanya Chanyeol gugup melihat Junmyeon

" Oh sudahlah Chanyeol simpan dulu rasa _fanboy_ mu itu. Dia itu.. er dia rekan les Yixing." Ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu jika Yixing memintanya merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Junmyeon, Yixing selalu memikirkan perasaan dan kondisi orang lain. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri, bagi Baekhyun apa enaknya mendapatkan pacar bias sendiri jika tidak di akui di publik? Sama saja dengan bermimpi di pagi hari bedanya mimpinya nyata tetapi tidak bisa digengam.

" Aku kekasih Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Junmyeon. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Junmyeon akan mengatakan seperti itu.

" Ya kau kekasihnya." Ucap Baekhyun menangis

 _Yixing bangunlah.. dia sudah mengakuimu sebagai kekasihnya_ _. Hei setan B3ST bangunkanlah Yixing katakan padanya kekasihnya Junmyeon menunggunya._ Doa tulus Baekhyun.

Seperti yang sudah disangka Junmyeon kini rumah sakit mendadak ramai oleh media, semua mencari tahu mengapa _leader_ group yang paling terkenal di Korea itu terlihat di rumah sakit. Junmyeon kini ditemani manajernya berupaya untuk saling memberi pengertian masing-masing.

" Hyung aku tidak akan pulang sampai keadaan Yixing selamat."

" Aku mengerti Junmyeon tapi kau lihat sendiri bukan bagaimana media membuat rumah sakit ini menjadi kacau. Kasihan penghuni rumah sakit lainnya."

" Aku tetap tidak akan pergi, hyung mengertilah Yixing adalah kekasihku."

" Aduh Junmyeon bagaimana lagi harus aku katakan padamu. Kau boleh pacaran nanti tapi sekarang kau harus keluar sebelum banyak berita semakin tersebar."

" Tidak. Biar media tahu siapa aku sesungguhnya. Aku lelah Hyung menjadi orang yang tampak _perfect_ depan semua orang. Aku lelah menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku."

" Junmyeon bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu. Kau lupa personil B3ST lainnya? Apa pendapat mereka jika kau seperti ini?."

" Kami rasa kami tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku bangga jika Junmyeon Hyung kini menjadi seperti dirinya sendiri." Ucap Sehun yang tiba dengan personil lainnya.

" Kalian..."

" Hyung baik Minseok sampai Sehun bukanlah seorang bayi lagi, biarkan kami menentukan perjalanan hidup kami. Kami tidak mungkin selamanya terlihat sempurna." Ucap Jongdae bijak

" Ne, kami mendukung Junmyeon dalam keadaan apapun. Sama seperti dirinya yang selalu mendukung kami. Kini kami akan gantian berdiri dibelakangnya." Ucap Jongin

" Kalian.. terserah kalau begitu, aku akan ke agensi meminta maaf atas nama kalian."

" Terimakasih hyung.." Ucap Junmyeon

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri begitu juga Junmyeon dan personil B3ST yang mendekat ke dokter yang baru saja keluar.

" Pasien memiliki semangat hidup yang besar, tadi sempat jantungnya sudah berhenti tetapi kembali beroperasi lagi. Dia sudah selamat tapi masih belum sadarkan diri." Ucap dokter itu heran melihat ramainya yang menunggui Yixing.

" Hiks kau.. kau pasti setan B3ST..." racau Baekhyun sambil menangis

" Mwo? Setan B3ST?." Ucap Minseok

" Apa kita terlihat seperti setan?." Tanya Jongin

" Kau lebih mirip dukun bagiku." Jawab Kyungsoo

Junmyeon menundukkan wajahnya, perasaan lega menghampirinya, keselamatan Yixing lah kini yang ia harapkan.

.

.

Sebuah pagi yang cerah sinar matahari yang mengenai wajah Yixing, wangi harum bunga yang menguasi ruangan itu seakan membiarkan Yixing untuk tetap tidur dengan tenang. Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun sahabatnya sudah sangat merindukan Yixing, dua hari belum sadarkan diri membuat Baekhyun sabar menanti Yixing tetapi tidak untuk pagi ini. Tangannya mengelitiki leher Yixing, Baekhyun tahu Yixing sangat sensitive di daerah itu.

" Bangun pemalas…"

" Baekhyun…"

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?." Tanya Baekhyun memandang Yixing haru

" Sedikit berat untuk bergerak." Jawab Yixing

" Kau ini bagai anak TK, menyebrang saja tidak pandai." Omel Baekhyun

" Mianhe…"

Yixing memandangi ruangannya tidak menjumpai sosok Junmyeon, tapi kamarnya penuh dengan banyaknya karangan bunga hidup.

" Junmyeon sudah berangkat untuk Tour Amerika nya." Ucap Baekhyun seakan tahu apa yang di cari Yixing

" Dan bunga-bunga itu dari penggemar Junmyeon dan B3ST untukmu." Sambung Baekhyun

" Apa?." Tanya Yixing terkejut

" Ne Yixing, itu dari penggemar Junmyeon dan B3ST untuk mu. Kau tahu kau sekarang terkenal, mereka mengatakan kalian pasangan imut."

" Pasangan imut?."

" Oh aku lupa kau sudah lama tidak sadar. Kau tahu Junmyeon dan agensi nya sudah resmi mengumumkan hubungan kalian berdua!." Ucap Baekhyun mengebu-ngebu

" Benarkah?! Lalu bagaimana efeknya kepada Junmyeon dan B3ST?." Tanya Yixing cemas

" Kau ini masih saja mencemaskan orang lain. Kau tahu mereka malah mendapatkan pujian dari masyarakat karena kejujuran mereka."

" Be-benarkah?."

" Ne benar."

Yixing menangis haru mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, setidaknya keadaan Junmyeon dan B3ST yang baik-baik saja mampu membuat dirinya bahagia. Ditambah dengan pernyataan dari Junmyeon mengenai hubungan mereka yang sudah diketahui pubik.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Yixing mengikuti les nya sambil menunggu kedatangan Junmyeon dari tournya. Yixing melambaikan tangannya ke sekelompok pelajar wanita yang memandanginya, kemudian berteriak bahagia setelah mendapatkan lambaiannya. Yixing tersenyum, menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk ke cafe kopi kegemarannya. Memesan secangkir kopi hangat, membalas pesan singkat Junmyeon yang menanyakan dimana dirinya dan membuka media online. Yixing tersenyum membaca dirinya masuk dalam daftar pasangan yang di sukai _netter_. Yixing tidak menduga bahwa hubungannya bersama Junmyeon mendapat respon yang bagus di masyarakat umum.

Masyarakat menilai Junmyeon sangat _gantle_ mengakui hubungannya dengan Yixing, dan Yixing yang terkenal murah senyum mulai menjadi idola untuk para remaja wanita. Menurut masyarakat Junmyeon pantas mendapatkan Yixing yang santai dan murah senyum, dengan begitu aktivitas Junmyeon yang _super_ sibuk bisa terhibur dengan adanya Yixing. Beberapa _hater_ yang tidak bertahan lama merespon hubungan mereka sebagai sebuah penghinaan untuk sebuah hubungan yang seharusnya wanita dan laki-laki. Baik Yixing maupun Junmyeon tidak menanggapinya, Junmyeon mulai sedikit santai dalam menyingkapi respon masyarakat.

" Apa kau merindukanku?."

Sebuah suara yang sudah Yixing rindukan muncul di hadapan Yixing, Junmyeon tersenyum kepada namja di depannya.

" Kau sudah pulang? Bukankah jadwalnya besok?." Tanya Yixing

" Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, maafkan aku berbohong." Ucap Junmyeon kemudian duduk di depannya.

" Ani, tidak apa-apa."

" Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, apa kau merindukanmu?." Ulang Junmyeon

" Ne aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu." Jawab Yixing

" Aku juga merindukanmu. Kajja." Ajak Junmyeon berdiri

" Eh mau kemana?." Tanya Yixing penasaran

" Kita habiskan waktu di taman kota."

" Tapi itu terlalu ramai Junmyeon.."

" Tidak apa, aku tahu _fans_ ku tidak akan melukai kita. Aku akan melindungimu. Kajja.."

Yixing diam memikirkan keselamatan Junmyeon, sedangkan Junmyeon dengan menggengam tangan Yixing bersikap akan melindunginya.

" Baiklah kita akan saling melindungi. Kajja." Ucap Yixing terus mengikuti kekasih hatinya itu.

Tidak ada yang harusnya Yixing takutkan kini, respon publik yang sudah sangat baik juga adanya Junmyeon kini disampingnya.

 **Benar-benar END**

… **..**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Makasih buat respon yang banyak buat bikin sequel dari FF ini**

 **Aku cuma bisa nambah satu chap special buat kalian**

 **Terimakasih semua nyaa ^^**


End file.
